Semi-Permanent Injuries
by Totallynerdy
Summary: Sam is hurt when he is 9 years old never able to walk without crutches again. His father drags him all over the country to hunt. One day 7 years later John stumbles across Mary Campbell and her son Dean. Can Mary change John's way of life? And help Sam walk again? Can she help John learn to father or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Semi-Permanent Injuries**

Hello all! Thank you for clicking here. This story is prewritten but will be updated in intervals. In total it is 51 pages long. My longest work ever. All mistakes are my own this is not beta'ed. Thank you for reading Please enjoy and review! :)

(Summary for myself when writing. Might help you understand but maybe not. Can be ignored.

Campbells and Winchesters. Little sam with John. Little dean with mary. Sam gets hurt in a hunt. Gastrocnemius and soleus (muscles in the back of calf) gets torn/cut. Can't walk without it/surgery to repair it. John doesn't let him have the surgery. Meet dean and mary. Sam on crutches. (Maybe 16. Was hurt when he was 9.) Mary stands up for him things go on between the 4 of them as a family. )

To be clear this might be confusing so I am explaining it here. I might have explained it differently in the story so I am going to explain it differently here. So when Sam got hurt 2 muscles were tore the gastrocnemius and soleus. The soleus in under the gastrocnemius. And works with it. The gastrocnemius is the upper part of the calf muscles. It helps you push off of each step. ( .com) So the soleus healed over the gastrocnemius and some other muscles. The gastrocnemius never healed correctly. And causes Sam the problems he has with not being able to walk.

I am not a medical professional I just researched some of this but most is of my own making.

I do not own any characters or tv shows mentioned.

Flashback/explanation. Sam nine.

Dad took me on another hunt tonight. I hate hunting. But tonight was a werewolf so not to terrible. We were in the woods now and had just found the cabin it had been hiding in. Dad gave me the all clear so I made my way in. I walked in and then motioned for him to come in as well. He came in and then the werewolf came at me. I made a shot but it moved so fast that it dodged the bullet. He quickly threw me into a nearby tree then grabbed me again. I heard dad shooting at it but it kept moving taking me along with it. The werewolf ran to a second location with me and slammed me into the wall. I sank to my butt and sat there unable to move. The werewolf started to torture me. He cut the back of my shin and I screamed out in pain. He kept hurting me for what seemed like a long time dad finally showed up. He killed the werewolf and had to carry me back to the car since I couldn't walk. He put me in the front seat with my head in his lap then drove us to the motel we were staying at. He then carried me into the room. Dad placed me on the bed and asked me what hurts I told him my left leg. He found the wound then sewed it back up. He gave me painkillers then let me sleep. We then left 3 days later with me still on painkillers and a pair of crutches since I still couldn't walk.

It took 3 months for dad to notice that something was seriously wrong. He took me to a little medcheck. They then took an MRI and found that my gastrocnemius and soleus had been torn. It would require surgery to fix and we didn't have the money. And it wasn't life threatening. Dad pulled me out and I have been on crutches ever since. Which has been 7 years. I am now sixteen. I can't hunt as well as I used too but I am really good at research so I do that instead. I have been on a couple salt and burns but nothing to bad. I can't run or walk normally so hunting is pretty much out of the question for me. Dad does the physical stuff while I do the research. Occasionally I will go with him to interview people but not all the time. I can drive since my left foot is the one that is injured but usually dad drives.

I was currently sitting at the little table in our motel room icing my leg. It still hurt when the weather was bad or rainy, when I didn't stretch it for a while, when I didn't prop it up every so often, or whenever. I mean the muscle is still torn in half so it is literally just hanging in like 3 pieces. Because the werewolf cut my leg multiple times cutting the gastrocnemius in 2 places which made a piece of the muscle just hang in the middle. It got intertwined with the soleus which is behind the gastrocnemius. I was doing some research when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"I asked

"Hello is this Sam Winchester? The female voice asked.

"Yes it is can I help you"

"Yes. Your father John Winchester was brought in from a car accident he isn't badly injured I just need you down here."

"Okay I am on my way be there in 10" I replied. Staying off the radar was one of our jobs but I guess this one didn't make it past the radar. I quickly put the metal brace on my leg so it didn't get jostled too much. I grabbed my crutches and headed out to the impala. Dad pulled the impala behind his truck so if needed, I had a car. I climbed into it and put my crutches next to me. I started the car and pulled onto the road headed toward the hospital.

I found the hospital and dug in the glove box to find my ID that has my real name on it And picture just not my actual age. If they knew I was 16 they wouldn't let me have dad. If they thought I was 18 they would. I grabbed crutches and made my way into the hospital. I went up to the desk finding a lady sitting behind a computer.

"Hello I am here for John Winchester"

"Hello can I have an ID please?" I nodded and handed her my ID and she checked it.

"Okay thank you, here and he is room 316. Do you need a wheelchair?"

"Thanks but no I don't need one. Goodbye" she nodded and went back to her computer I found the elevator and went to the third floor. I checked with the nurse's station so they could point me in the right direction. I found the room and walked in.

"Car accident?" I asked him.

"Yep only a few broken ribs and a concession. But my car is totalled and I needed a ride. So I had them call you."

"Okay I needed a break from research anyway. And my ice pack was warm. So it's fine."

"Still bothering you?"

"Yeah today more than other times. Must be the weather."

"Or the hunt. You did get thrown into a tree."

"I guess. But it always does hurt. The front desk lady must have noticed something she asked if I wanted a wheelchair."

"They always ask you that its cause the crutches."

"I guess. Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah just after this we need to get to Bobby's I had the truck towed there."

"Alright it's only like 20 minutes away" we left the hospital and were on our way to Bobby's. Dad was driving because my leg was bothering me. We pulled into his driveway and he had the truck out and working. We got out of the impala. And greeted Bobby.

"Hey Bobby"

"Hiya Sam."

"Thanks Bobby. I could have done it when we got here" Dad offered. Seeing that Bobby had already fixed his truck.

"Yeah and you still can. Help me put the fender back on." Dad helped him lift the fender then we went inside for a break. I had some books to return to Bobby so I went and filed them away. Dad and Bobby sat down. But I went to the freezer and grabbed one of the extra ice packs Bobby always has. I sat down and propped my leg on the extra chair with the extra ice pack under it.

"Hey Sam there is a case in Lawrence, Kansas. You want the truck or car, or pull the car behind?"

"Can we pull the car behind the truck?"

"Yep. Leg still bothering you?"

"Yep." Dad and Bobby nodded and went out to hook the car up. I put the ice pack back in the freezer and headed outside. I maneuvered my way into the truck so I had my left leg sort of propped in the middle. Dad said goodbye to Bobby and got into the truck. He started it and we headed to Kansas.

"So what is this case about?" I asked dad.

"A suspicious spirit. Only 2 deaths so far."

"Okay." We continued on our way.

We made it to Kansas in good time. Dad got a motel room and had me go in and get settled while he went to the latest crime scene. I put my duffle on my bed and took off my brace. Stretching my leg a little so it wouldn't get locked up or worse than it already is, I went to the mini kitchen and put my ice packs in the freezer then took the heat pack from my duffle and stuck it in the microwave. I got out my computer and sat down with the heat pack under my leg then took 3 ibuprofen. I got to work researching the new case. Dad came in a bit later and started telling me about the case. I sat there and listened. Dad finished telling me about it then he went to get dinner. He brought back a cheeseburger and fries for him and a grilled chicken sandwich for me.

"Did you take anything for your leg?"

"Yeah 3 ibuprofen. Been doing heat to see if it will work better than ice."

"Okay It won't hurt to try I guess. Do you feel like you want to go with me tomorrow to interview the family?"

"I'll see in the morning it should be better then. Hopefully." Dad nodded and we kept eating. I Went to bed pretty early to try and sleep off the pain.

I didn't go with Dad to interview the family. But he did pick me up to go talk with the latest victim that survived. He was in the hospital. I put my brace on again and brought my bottle of ibuprofen just in case. We got there and as a joke dad grabbed a wheelchair for me I gave him the stink eye and he put it back. And of course since this was a little hospital, only 2 stories. They only had an elevator in the ER and one for employees only. So we had to take the stairs. Easy for dad and it would have been for me but I had crutches and my leg was still bothering me. It took like 5 minutes for me to get up the stairs Dad stayed with me in case I fell or couldn't do it. We finally made it to where we needed to go. I was out of breath.

"You know if you would let me get you a wheelchair we could have used the elevator."

"Yeah, well good exercise. And you know I don't like them." Dad nodded and then we turned into a room.

"Mr. Jones? Hello my name is Agent Hopkins and this is my son and partner in training. We would like to ask you some question" Dad asked showing his badge as I flashed mine out.

"Um okay. But if you don't mind me asking what happened to your Leg?" Mr. Jones asked me.

"I had an accident and my gastrocnemius and soleus tore I had surgery on it so it's on the mend." I lied.

"Okay hope it gets better soon."

"Thanks" then he started telling dad the story.

Half way through the story a pretty nurse came in.

"Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Agent Hopkins and this is my son who I am training on the field Agent Hopkins"

"Oh I am sorry my name is Mary. Would you like a chair?" She asked Dad since I was sitting in the only chair.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Your welcome I will go get it." She brought a chair for Dad then left. Mr. Jones finished telling is the story and We went to leave as Mary came back in I was on my crutches hobbling toward the door with Dad following.

"Would you like to use the elevator I can show you where it is. Most people just use the stairs but ones on crutches or wheelchairs can use the elevator." Mary explained.

"Yes thank you that would be awesome," Dad answered.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to your leg?" Mary asked me.

"Got my gastrocnemius and soleus torn a couple years ago."

"Oh well do you know with surgery you can have it fixed?"

"Yeah but this is so bad that it can't get fixed. I might as well stay like this. But thanks." She nodded and showed us to the elevator. Dad and I rode down to the lobby and then went to the Car. Dad brought it so of needed I could prop my foot on the bench seat and it looked more professional. We went back to the motel after we got some lunch.


	2. Chapter2

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love getting reviews so thank you soooo much. I think this chapter is a bit shorter but I'm not sure. Thank you for reading. And please review!!**

**Time skip. (May)**

The case was just a salt and burn. Dad went back to the hospital to assure the victim that he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I stayed in the lobby not wanting to climb any more stairs. A boy about 12 came in and he ran past me so close that I almost fell. Then the nurse who we had talked to earlier came out and right before it happened.

"Dean!" She scolded, "say you're sorry!"

"Sorry I didn't see you."

"It's okay. Happens to everyone."

"Sorry Agent Hopkins. Where is you father?"

"He went to Tell Mr. Jones that the job is finished. He should be back soon." As I said that dad walked down the stairs.

"Hello Mary how are you?" he asked.

"I am well Agent Hopkins how about you."

"Very well. But please call me John."

"What happened to your leg?" Dean asked me.

"Dean!" Mary scolded again.

"It's okay really I am used to it." I answered then Dad and Mary kept talking.

"My gastrocnemius and soleus got torn and it can't be fixed and I can't put any weight on it so I use these." I explained gesturing to my crutches.

"Oh cool. What is Your name?"

"Sam."

"Cool mine is Dean." I glanced over and saw that Mary was giving dad her phone number. I smiled. Then Dad decided it was time to leave. We went out to the car and got in.

"You going to call her?" I asked Dad.

"Eventually" he replied. This was a huge thing for Dad he hasn't been on a date since my mom 12 years ago. My mom had died when I was 4 years old. I don't remember her much. Dad never talks about her But we hunt because of her death. Dad said that it was a demon. So those are our worst enemy. We already killed the demon a couple months ago. But hunting is our life so that's what We do. I wonder what she would say about us now. Her Name was Jane. Jane and John Winchester. For 5 years then Jane, John, and Sam Winchester for 4 years. Now John and Sam Winchester for 16 years. If mom was alive dad and I wouldn't hunt. We would probably get along better and my leg would be better. Dad,can be sympathetic especially when I go on a hunt with him and the next day I am in so much pain I can't walk. But I do it anyway he appreciates that. So I do it when I can. But we disagree on lots of other things. From when I was 4 I practically had to raise myself. Then when I got hurt. Dad didn't realise that it had torn all the way through in 2 places. He thought I was just milking it so he made me go hunting with him. He took my crutches away once, I couldn't walk so he put me on my feet and held but bad leg down. When I fell in pain he then noticed something was wrong. Dad had me checked out but refused to let me have surgery. Now it is probably so bad I can't have the surgery. But in reality dad isn't a horrible father he bought me crutches and a metal brace. Plus the painkillers. Dad needs someone else in his life. He can't cook so if we don't eat out I do most of the cooking. And sometimes standing for a long time hurts. My arms first for holding me up and if I don't prop My leg up every so often it starts to ache. Plus when I turn 18 I want to go to college. I should be in school Now but with us moving around all the time. It's easier for me to do it all online so I do. But if I go for my last year of school, I can get my diploma. So my senior year I plan to switch schools wherever move. Or stay with Bobby. We pulled into our motel and dad handed me the room key. I Went inside as he drove off to probably get a case of beer. I fired up my computer and logged onto my schooling website. I started some math and moved into English by the time dad came back.

"Your leg better?" dad asked.

"Not really but it is better than yesterday. But will you grab me an ice pack from the freezer?" I asked Dad grabbed one and tossed it to me. I caught it and set is under my leg. Dad sat down next to me and opened a beer and handed it to me. I don't drink all the time But when we had a good case We celebrated and it helped take some of the pain off and since I wasn't on any of my heavy duty pain killers it was okay.


	3. Chapter3

**Hey all. Thank you for reading. Sorry last chapter wasn't very interesting or long. Should heat up a little bit more here. I intention was too update every Monday. Well... school started and I totally forgot. Hopefully next week I'll remember. :) Please review they warm my heart!**

**Time skip 5 weeks after. (July)**

I was at Bobby's and Dad was working a case near us. He had just finished and him and Bobby were outside working on the cars. I was inside working on school work. Then Dad and Bobby came back in.

"Hey Sam what do you think about going back to Lawrence, Kansas?"

"That's where Mary lives doesn't she?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Sure as long as I get to drive."

"If you're up to it, sure." I nodded and started putting up the computer. We left in 10 minutes heading to Kansas. I drove most of the way until dad made me let him drive. We stopped at a motel and got settled then Dad took his truck over to her house and I waited till he called me to come over. I pulled up in front of a small, white, pretty house. I got out and walked to the door and rang the bell. Dean answered and let Me in. I followed him into the living room.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Mary asked me.

"I am good. You?"

"Very well why don't you sit down." I nodded and took a seat next to my dad.

"How long have you had to wear the brace?" Mary asked me gesturing to my leg.

"Well I technically don't have to wear it But it helps keep my leg from getting jostled around. I wear it when I go out or drive. But I accident happened when I was 9 so,about 7 years ago."

" Oh wow so you said that it is torn but won't that heal over time?"

"In normal situations yes but in mine it is torn in 2 places so part of My gastrocnemius is just sitting there slightly out of place. And since it is out of place it is in the way of other muscles. It is literally stuck between 2 other muscles and some of it has shredded and intertwined with the muscles. The soleus actually healed but under and over the piece that is stuck. I can't put any weight on it."

"Oh but can't they fix that?"

"Possibly but we don't have that kind of money and are always on the road." Dad explained.

"Oh but don't cops make,good money?"

"Okay truth time. We aren't actually cops. We are hunters. We hunt the supernatural and Sam's accident came from a demon."

"Okay that makes more since." Mary exclaimed in a serious tone.

"What typically nobody believes us."

"My father was a,Hunter and I always thought something was different about you guys." Mary explained.

"Okay. Well you know our secret."

"Yep Now what did it?"

"A Werewolf."

"Hmm. Well I am sorry."

"It's fine."

"Sam How old are you?" Dean asked me.

"16. You?"

"12. Can I see you leg?"

"Sure" I took off the brace set it on the ground and then carefully rolled up my pant leg to reveal a leg filled with scars and bruises.

"Why is it so bruised if it happened 7 years ago?"

"Well it is super sensitive so if I bump it on something it hurts really bad and it can bruise. Also I Went on a hunt a couple weeks ago and was thrown around."

"Oh. What is the scarring from?"

"The accident. The werewolf cut my leg in various places. Then Dad sewed it back up the best of his ability." I answered.

"And you have been on crutches ever since?"

"Yep. I haven't walked normally in 7 years. But you get used to it. I can't hunt much only about once or twice a month. Because I need time to recuperate after hunting."

"Huh Mom won't let me hunt But we do research for hunts then send them to hunters."

"Yeah. I have been in hunting almost my entire life. It gets boring." Dean sighed.

"You guys want lunch?" Mary asked. Dean got up and went to what I am assuming is the kitchen. I nodded then grabbed my crutches and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a chair next to dad. I sat down and put my crutches under my chair.

"So Sam. Where do you go to school?" Mary asked me.

"I don't go to school since we move around so much so I do an online programming. It's easier for our weird schedule." I explained.

"Oh that's cool. What grade would you be in?"

"A Junior. Next year I am hoping to go to public school. Even though We move around so much. But I want to get my diploma." I glanced at dad. And he looked surprised.

"That's good. When was the last time you want to public school?"

"Um maybe 4th grade. I was 10 I think."

"Oh so you had crutches then as well?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now does John help you or do you do it all yourself?"

"I do it by myself."

"I don't even have to Tell him too and he doesn't go to school because I won't let him. In school he was top of his class and he is top of the online school as well. I think he is a genius." Dad told.

"Wow so you won't have any problem going to public school?"

"I shouldn't but. It will be an adjustment because of my pain meds and icing when I want to."

"That makes since. Now do you have to ice it every day?"

"Sometimes. When I go on a hunt usually a few days after that. But if the weather is bad yes. If I am on it too much. If I don't stretch it a certain way. Or when it wants to be stubborn. So usually at the end of the day I have an ice pack or heating pad on it."

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"Why are you asking me all these questions."

"Many reasons. But you are one of the youngest hunters. And one of the youngest ever hurt this badly. You are practically a legend in the hunters world. Many people have kids and they hunt But never started training when they were 4 and hunting by the time when you were 6. Then you were semi permanently hurt by the time you were 9 and you still hunt. You manage school and hunting at the same time. You are one of the best researchers as well. Yet you are only 16. And I just want to know more about you."

"Why does it sound like you are interviewing me. And I really don't care about having my name in a legend. You get into hunting by horrible accidents. My mother died from a demon when I was 4 years old. I never had a normal childhood. Always moving around. Dad was angry and sad so he moved us around. We hunt because of that. That is why I got hurt. I was never sheltered. Never really had a childhood. I had to raise myself and discipline myself as well. Do you know how hard it is to be your own parent. You said your Dad hunted what about your mom?"

"Both my parents raised me. My dad hunted and my mother raised me."

"You had someone. I only have a parent is when Bobby is around and when I got hurt. When I can't move my leg at all. I go to get out of bed and can't even move to the end of my bed, because I am in so much pain. He wouldn't let me have the surgery to fix this so I have to live with it every day of my life. I haven't walked like a normal person in 7 years. Yes some hunters are paralysed but not at the age of 9." I ranted.

"SAM Stand Down!" Dad interrupted.

"No. You're the one who started this. You took my childhood we away from me. You're the reason I can't walk right, why I don't go to school. You started all of this!" I then hastily got up and made my way to the door I heard my dad yelling at me But I didn't stop. I got in the impala And started driving away. I was going to my safe place, my mother's grave. It was in Topeka, Kansas. Dad didn't even know, I knew where it is. So he can't find me. I parked the car a few blocks down the road and took off the license plate and put it in the back seat. I didn't have to worry with my phone because I left it there. Therefore dad can't track it. I planned on getting a new one when I got to where I was going. I hobbled to the graveyard and walked to the place I memorized. I lowered myself down and set my crutches next to me. I never knew my mom but this makes me feel safe. I sat next to the tombstone with my bad leg in front and my good leg under my bad one.

I must have sat there a long time because I fell asleep. I Went back to my car and turned it on the time was 7 and I left at 1. 6 hours, I sat at the grave. I drove by our old house and found little kid toys placed throughout the yard. I smiled but kept driving. I found a small little apartment that was abandoned. I went inside and talked to the manager.

"Hi my name is Sam Winchester and I was wondering how much I could rent apartment 3B for?"

"Are you Sam Winchester from John and Jane Winchester?"

"Yes. They are my parents."

"Well gosh. I was good friends with them. Then Jane died and John took off with you in tow. By the way the name is Caleb. How is He?"

"Well okay I guess."

"Well good. Is he still hunting?"

"Um. Yeah How do you know about that?"

"I was the one who exorcised the demon who killed your Mama. Then pointed him to Bobby. Then John went and killed the demon. And I guess it's true, What happened to you. Came through the grapevine. Now tell me where is Your papa?"

"Lawrence. We got in a fight so I came here."

"Okay. I won't tell your Papa. He still stubborn?"

"Yep. I am said to be as stubborn as well."

"Ah."

"When you said what happened to me and that it came through the grapevine. What does that mean?"

"Most hunters come through here and news is spread. Some with the roadhouse in Montana run by Ellen. News can spread around fast. With you, your Dad took you to Bobby and a Hunter named Josh was there getting help on research. Josh is known as a talker. Well Bobby doesn't spread gossip so it all came from Josh. You might not remember this but it was said that you were unconscious from the injuries and John fixed you as well as he could but he needed help. After you guys found out about the permanent diagnosis,"

"I spent a lot of time at Bobbys. I remember lots of people passing through." I interrupted.

"Yes. Bobby tried to hide you as well as he could but Josh found out. Especially when John brought you there right after the hunt. Rumor is that he didn't let you get or fixed."

"That's true. That's one of the things we fought about. This ex-Hunter Mary Campbell kept asking me all these questions. That's where We were when it happened."

"Mary Campbell was an amazing Hunter before she had her son. Then she stopped hunting and started directing hunters to where hunts were."

"That's what she said. What about her son, Dean?"

"Dean has a much better childhood than you ever did. Mary is consistent and is stable. His dad walked out on Then when Dean was 4. But his dad was a butthole so it's probably a good thing. And it would be good for Dean to have a fatherly figure in his life. And Good for John to have someone too. No offence to you."

"It's fine And I know he needs someone. But him as a fatherly figure to Dean. He couldn't pull off being a dad to me why another kid?"

"You two are so much alike that you don't get along. And it doesn't help that you got hurt because of him and when your mom died it practically tore him apart."

"Oh okay. But I am still not going back. Plus I want to go to school and have a normal life as I can have. Plus if I know dad he won't come here."

"Okay well let's get you that room. I will even cut the rent back for you."

"You don't have too I am planning on getting a job as well."

"Well listen here. You live here for a fourth of the rent and work here after school, weekends, and breaks. Deal?"

"Deal." we shook hands and he showed me to my room. He got me one on the first floor so it would be easier. I bought a new cell phone and put dad's number, Bobbys, and Caleb's in for emergencies.

I start school today and am really nervous I haven't been since I was 10. I walk into the building and head for the office. I go in and talk to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello my name is Sam Winchester and I Just moved here."

"Ah yes. Here is Your schedule and locker. Good luck." Then she turned back to her computer I Went to find my locker. As I walked into the crowd of people I noticed I was getting stared at. I didn't mind though. I found my locker then went to my first class. School academically was easy but physically it was hard. People were everywhere and I couldn't stop. Plus gym since I couldn't participate in running or the sport I had to do arms. Next I knew it was lunch. I sat by myself until this other person came up to me.

"Hi I'm Jess and noticed you were by yourself a lot today. Would you like to come and sit with my friends and I?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm Sam." she led me to her table filled with nerdy looking people.

"Guys this is Sam he is sitting with us today." Jess explained.

"Hi I'm Barry." I nodded.

"Chrissy."

"Jackson" They introduced themselves.

"You're new aren't you?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah. Today's my first day. Just moved here to stay with my Uncle." I lied about the uncle part. But Caleb did know my parents so it was Okay.

"Where are your parents?" Jess asked.

"My mom died when I was 4 and my dad is with his girlfriend and her family. I got mad and came here."

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry." Jackson apologized

"It's fine I'm actually glad it happened I don't have to worry about him anymore." They nodded.

"You have any siblings?" Barry asked.

"No. But my dads girlfriend has a kid and he doesn't seem half bad. You guys have any siblings?"

"I don't but Chrissy has a,twin brother Connor. Jackson has a younger brother, Tyler. And Jess has 2 older brothers, Jake and Justin, and a younger sister, Jenna."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"16,I'll be 17 in May. You guys?"

"I'm 16, 17 in January. Barry's 17, Jackson is 16. 17 in June. Chrissy is 16. 17 in March." I nodded. I decided They were my new friends. I then found out I had every class but 3 with Jess. 6 with Barry. 1 with Crissy. And 5 with Jackson. I had a friend in every class. The day continued better than it started.

I walked back to the apartment to change and start working. I walked in and Caleb met me at the door.

"How was your first day?"

"Good although I did say you were my Uncle and I was staying with you."

"Good with me. Go ahead and get changed and come back you can run the register while I run out." I nodded and went to change. Changed and went to the cash register. I grabbed an extra chair to prop my foot up with an ice pack. Caleb didn't run just an apartment building he had a little diner in it as well. They were connected so I was doing both at the time. I was only doing the cash register and taking orders there as well. So I didn't have to get up as much. I was ringing someone up when I saw my friends walk in. The first people left Then Jess, Chrissy, Barry, and Jackson came up.

"I didn't know you worked here." Jackson stated.

"I do now. My Uncle owns this so I help. What can I get for you?" I asked.

"Ice cream." Chrissy stated. I set the ice pack to the side and got up and hobbled over to the ice cream cooler.

"What kind?"

"Double chocolate in a bowl please." Jess stated. "Same." Barry said.

"Double moose tracks in a bowl" Jackson asked.

"Hm. How about chocolate. moose tracks. And 1 mint. In a bowl double scoop." Chrissy told me. I scowled at her like really.

"Just kidding. Double. Half chocolate half mint." I got it out for her they all thanked me and followed me to the cash register.

"All together or separate?" I asked.

"Separate." Jackson told me.

"Okay it's $2 each" they handed me the money then say down at one of the tables. The dinner rush was leaving so I had a bit of free time I went out from behind the counter and went to sit with my friends.

"Hey Sam." Barry greeted.

"Hi. Ice cream good?"

"Yes it always is." Jess said knowingly.

"Good."

"How long are you staying with your Uncle?" asked Jackson.

"I don't know."

"Well it's good with us we needed another player for Call of Duty." Chrissy told me.

"I've never played so I don't know How good I will be." I explained.

"We can teach you. And you can't be as bad as Barry." Chrissy teased.

"Thanks guys" Barry responded with sarcasm.

"You know We love you Barry!" Jess told him. They all nodded and went back to their ice cream. They finished and got up to leave.

"Thanks Sam. See you tomorrow?" Jess asked me.

"Yep I'll be there." They nodded then left. I grabbed the table rag and went to wash the table. I finished and saw that there were more people at the register so I Went over there. I took their order and continued until Jess came back in. She came up to the register.

"Hey Sam. I realized I never got your number. Here is mine and the groups. Now you can text us all."

"Thanks Jess. Here is mine." We exchanged numbers then she left once again. I finished up and made my way to the door to lock it. I did that then went to my room. I got out one of my ice packs and took off my brace. I settled in my bed and did some of my homework. I Went to bed around 10.


	4. Chapter4

**Hey all. Thanks for reading. Not sure if I've said this before but I obviously don't own Supernatural. Please review. Thanks!!**

**Time Skip. 3 months. (Oct)**

My friend haven't asked about my leg since I got here. Which I appreciate. It doesn't bother me when they ask. But it's nice when they don't. I haven't heard of my Dad since I left. Or anyone else for that matter. I go to school, work after school, go to sleep, repeat. Then on the weekends I work 5 hours Saturday then get the rest of the day off. Then 5 hours Sunday rest off. So really it's not that bad. And Caleb is good with me icing my leg while sitting at the counter. And he knows when I hurt pretty bad, he can tell. And if I need to he lets me quit early but I haven't had to do that yet. I Went to school and continued with my day, but by lunch my leg was hurting really bad. Like I Went on a hunt bad. I got to our lunch table and got out my bottle of ibuprofen. Jackson must have saw me, because he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah just leg hurts." I explained.

"I must hurt really bad because you brought out pain meds." Barry told me.

"Um yeah. How do you know that?"

"We have watched you. Not to sound creepy or anything but we noticed your antics. You have to remember that we are nerds."

"Oh okay. I guess I never told you what happened because you never asked. Do you want to know?"

"Oh yes! I have been dying to know! Jess wouldn't let me ask." Chrissy expressed.

"Chrissy!" Jess yelled.

"He offered!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine. Anyway, when I was 9 I Went hunting with my dad. By accident my leg got torn up and it somehow torn my gastrocnemius into 3 pieces. The middle piece is shredded and wrapped around other muscle. It is also in the way of my gastrocnemius healing itself. The Muscle healed over and under the piece that is in the middle and I can't put any weight on it. It is So far gone that we don't think they can fix it at all. So I have been on crutches for about 7 years. And this brace doesn't help heal it. But keeps it from getting jostled around. But it still hurts all the time and I can't put any weight in it." I explained. They all looked in shock so I let them think it through.

"It happened when you were 9?!" Jess asked/exclaimed.

"Yep. But you learn to live with it."

"And you can't get it fixed?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. 1 we don't have enough money and 2 it's too far gone to save is what they told us."

"Wow!"

"And you have had to live with it for 7 years?" Jackson asked.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were milking it most of the time. I didn't realize how bad you had it." Chrissy apologized.

"It's fine. Not your fault and I actually enjoyed it. It's nice to have someone pick on me like a sibling. Please continue doing it." I explained.

"That I can do." she smiled making me laugh. Then out lunch went on like normal.

_Things went on normally for awhile. _

_**Time skip 3 months (Jan)**_

I worked again tonight and after I finished I called Bobby.

"Hello? You shouldn't have this number." Bobby greeted

"You want me to have this number."

"Sam?"

"Yeah it's me Bobby. Don't tell my dad It's me though. Please."

"Fine. He is here ya know. I'll call you later." He said in a whisper tone.

"Okay thanks."

"No I Don't want cable. Stop calling this number Goodbye!" Bobby yelled into the phone tricking dad. About an hour later he called me again.

"Sam Where are you?" he asked.

"I am safe, in school, I have a place, and a job. So don't worry. And I am in Topeka, Kansas. I met Caleb Wilson and he lets me stay at his place for of the rent and I work for him so I am good." I explained.

"I won't tell your Dad yet. But I will eventually. I can't promise that he won't find you but I won't tell him."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah. Keep out of trouble and call if you need anything."

"Okay bye."

"Bye" then I hung up. I then did my homework and went to bed.

Things went on like this for a while_. _

**Time skip. 3 months (Apr)**

I was at the cash register when in walked in Bobby. Followed By my dad.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Bobby.

"He knew I knew where you were and made me tell him." Bobby explained.

"Sam you have been gone 9 months! You were here the entire time?"

"Yes I needed to get away."

"Hey what is all this yelling about?" Caleb asked as he came in.

"Sorry Caleb my dad showed up."

"Hello Caleb." Bobby greeted.

"Hey Bobby. Sam why don't you take them to your room and I'll finish up." Caleb offered.

"Okay thanks" he nodded so I lead them to my room.

"Why are you here?" I ask my father.

"You are 16 you shouldn't live by yourself. I still have custody of you I can take you with me."

"No. I have a life here. I have friends And Caleb lets me stay here. My friends think that I live with my Uncle, Caleb. I am good here."

"You need to come back with me."

"No. I have my own life now."

"Sam. This isn't an option this is an order!"

"Why did you even come here? To take me back? Because you need someone to research your hunts for you?"

"No Sam. You are coming with me!"

"I don't have too! I have a job, friends, school. I am at the top of my class and next year is my senior year. I want to go to school for that year and this year is getting me used to the work and the physical things. I want to go to college. I want a normal life. Or as normal as I can be."

"Sam you don't get it! You are the only thing I have left of her!"

"You can't even say her name?! Jane! And from what I was told you guys didn't get along well. You lied to me about my mother. I got answers here from people who knew her. They told me I look like her. I didn't even know what she looked like until I met Terri her best friend who showed me a picture."

"How did you meet Terri?"

"She came into the diner. I was working she was amazed on how much I look like my mom and you. Then she asked me my name I told her and she filled me in on my mom. Then I filled her in with what had happened to me through the years. Then I met more of your guy's friends. They told me more about her. What you never told me. It felt like I knew my Mom."

"Sam STOP!"

"NO! She was my mom. I can talk about her and I want to know more about her. This is how I can learn without you being mad."

"Sam you don't get it!"

"Yes I do. Because she died I didn't get a childhood I had to grow up. You were the cause of that. You were so set on revenge that you deprived my of normal kid things. I finally he the chance to have a bit of normal life. And that's what I'm doing and I should have done it years ago!"

"Sam stop this. Just let your Dad talk to you!" Bobby ordered. I slumped in defeat.

"Sam I will give you the normal life you want. And you won't have to work unless you want to save money. I am dating Mary Campbell and I proposed. I want You to come back. You can go to school there and it's not far from here so you can see you friends here as well. Mary wants you to live with us and so does Dean. Plus if all goes well we might be able to see if we can get your leg fixed. It's a long shot but we can try. I'll get a normal job. You will go to highschool and even go to college if you want. Deal?" dad asked me.

"I don't know, let me think about it." I suggested. He nodded as if he understood. "I have school in the morning and need to go to bed. But you can stay here or Caleb might have an extra room available." I had a small couch in my room And my bed. I slept in my bed Dad on the couch and Bobby in the room next door.

The next morning I Went to school but couldn't concentrate well with everything on my mind. My friends must have noticed as well.

"What's with the quietness and the face, Crip?" Chrissy asked using my nickname she gave me after I told how my leg got hurt.

"My dad came back and wants me to come live with him and his wife to be. She lives in Lawrence so not that far but still. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well whatever you need we are here for you." Jess told me.

"Can't you stay with your Uncle. Doesn't he have custody of you?" Jackson asked me.

"Well. I guess I should tell you Caleb isn't really my Uncle. I don't have aunts or uncles. It's been my dad and I since I was 4 years old. I got mad with my dad We don't get along too well. And I was done so I left. I ran here, because this is where my mother is buried. The last place my dad would think of. This is my safe place the one place my dad wouldn't come too. But he is here now and want me to come live with him and his soon to be wife along with her son. They seem nice But I'm not sure." I explained.

"You have some past." Barry exclaimed. I kind of smirked. We continue on our way to 5 period. I got to class and about half way through I was called to the office. I hobbled down there to find my Dad in the office.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I have thought about it and You are coming with me."

"I was thinking about it and still aren't sure."

"Sam I am your father and you will do what I say!"

"You haven't been much of one these past 16 years."

"Sam! Go clean out your locker we are leaving!" I knew not to push so I made my way to my locker. When I got there I pulled out my phone And texted Jess, '_Dad is here. Pulling me out. Not my choice. Sorry. Call me.' _Then I cleaned my stuff out and put it in a backpack. I put it on my back and made my way back to the office. Dad got my transfer paperwork and headed out to his truck.

"I realize You have stuff at your apartment and the impala is there. We will go there for you to pack your stuff then will tow the impala behind the truck to Mary's. I have a small apartment close to there so essential stuff goes there long term stuff to Mary's." He had told me. Bobby had left to go back to his house this morning, so it was just him and I.

"When are you getting married?"

"2 months. But I wanted you back to help. Plus we are looking for a bigger house. We have one we like but She wants to make sure you like it as well. If we buy it she and Dean will move in then once we get married you and I will move in."

"Isn't this a little rushed? Only 6 months dating?"

"No we have actually been dating for 4 years I just never told you. I met her through the hunting chain. The reason we took the case here is because She wanted to meet you. And we have been engaged for 1 year. She wanted to get married so had me bring you to meet her. Then You ran out. I was going to leave you but She yelled at me until I came to get you. I knew where you were since you ran off. Knew you were in good hands." I just say there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"You lied to me for 4 years? That's why you were nice to me for a good 4 months so I would like the girl you were engaged too. Did Dean know this?"

"Yes he knew from the start. He is excited to have you as a brother. He wanted to meet you as well." I am trying Sam I really am. I want you to get the life you deserve. I haven't been much of a father but maybe this is where I can change."

"I can't believe you!" I leaned against the window trying to get as far as away as I could. He drove the rest of the way until we parked in front of an apartment building.

"I tried to get one with an elevator but couldn't and I tried to get a room on the 1st or 2nd floor but they didn't have one. And not many older people live here. Our place is on the 4th floor. Sorry the closest one they had to the bottom." I groaned. But then got out and grabbed my backpack along with my duffle. The only stuff I had. We traveled light so this was really all the stuff I had.

"Is that all you have?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. We always traveled light and my school stuff is in here." I said pointing to my backpack.

"Okay I thought you had more." I shook my head. We made our way inside. At the desk, sat an older man.

"Hello John. Is this Sam?"

"Yes sir. This is Sam my son."

"Well hello Sam. Is this why you wanted the lower rooms?"

"Yes sir. The muscles in his leg were torn a long time ago and he hasn't been walked normally since."

"Oh well I am sorry. All of the apartments one the lower floors are rented out to people. How long will you be here?"

"About 2 months. And we will manage." the man nodded. Dad took my duffle so I could climb the stairs. It took awhile but we finally made it. I was out of breath by the Time we got to the room. He unlocked the door and let me in. I walked through the apartment and dad lead me to a room.

"This is your room. Small but the whole place is small only for 2 months though. I'll let you get settled." Dad left the room and I unpacked my duffle. When I finished I went to the living room to find his watching TV.

"Ready?" Dad asked me as soon as I sat down. I started to get up again.

"I guess. What are we doing over there?"

"Well I grabbed your stuff from the motel room after you left. So we can drop that off and She invited us for dinner. She wants to see You again. But we can leave whenever you want."

"Okay I'll take some ibuprofen before we leave." Dad nodded. Then we started,down the stairs. Took us awhile but we got there. Mary was only like 2 miles away so it didn't take us long to get there. I ran the doorbell and waited. She answered and enveloped me in a hug.

"Sam! It's so good to see You again! Did you have fun in Topeka?" she asked me making it sound like I just went on vacation.

"Yeah I had a job, friends, a home. Felt like the home I always wanted."

"Well you will have a permanent one soon." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then my phone rang Jess's name came on the screen and I knew I should answer it.

"Um excuse me it's Jess." She nodded and let dad inside while I Went back out to the Car.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Where did you go you text wasn't very descriptive?"

"Sorry Jess. My dad pulled me out last minute. I am in Lawrence now. At my dad's girlfriend's house. He had apparently been lying to me for 5 years. They have been dating for 4 and engaged for 1. Never told me until today. They are getting married in 2 months. But Lawrence isn't that far from Topeka so I can visit. In really mad about it But can't do anything about it. Plus the apartment we are in currently is on the 4th floor of the building no elevator."

"Wow Sam I'm sorry. Come and visit when you can though we all miss you."

"Okay I'll try. I am going to start school here soon and it's April so when school is out I should be able to come over more."

"Yeah We will all be here. I have to go to dinner. Bye Sam,I'll miss you!"

"Bye Jess! Miss you too But I'm not gone forever. Call me whenever you want!"

"I will bye!"

"Seeya!" I then hung up and made my way inside.

"Who was that?" Mary asked me when I walked in the door.

"One of my friends Jessica."

"Oh is she your girlfriend?"

"Not yet. I was going to ask her but didn't have enough Time."

"Oh." I shrugged. And sat by my dad on the couch.

"Oh Sam you can put your stuff in the spare room." I nodded planning to do it later.

"So you were saying earlier that you want to go to college. What do you want to study?" Mary asked me.

"Law. Is this for your reporting thing?"

"What? Oh no. I am just trying to get to know my stepson." I nodded.

"You seem really nice and so does Dean but I have never had a motherly figure in my life I haven't even had a great fatherly figure. I don't know if I know how to be a regular 17 year old boy. I have had to be an adult for a long time. I was on hunts when I was 6."

"I understand but as a family we can make this work." I shrugged. Then the door opened and in walked Dean with a couple kids behind him.

"Hey mom. Can Jake and Aiden stay for dinner?" Dean asked his Mom.

"Sure but John and Sam are here as well."

"Sam your back!?"

"Yeah. Got back today." I answered Dean.

"Awesome. Oh Jake, Aiden this is Sam he is going to be my step-brother. He just got back Topeka visiting his Mom and friends over there." Dean explained to his friends. They waved to me and I nodded and smiled back. Dean took his friends upstairs.

"Is that what you told him or does he know the truth?" I asked Mary.

"He knows the truth But If people asked He was told to say that." Mary told me.

"When is Your guys's wedding?" I asked.

"Well we were thinking June but depends on how fast we can get a house. John gave You the rundown correct?"

"Yeah, he also said you were looking at a house now."

"We found one we like and Dean likes it But I wanted to get your opinion."

"Okay But I'll be leaving for college in a couple years. Plus I had a perfectly good place where I was."

"I know, but when you come back from breaks you need a place to stay. And I want us to be a family." I shrugged.

"All I have had in my life is my dad and my Uncle Bobby who isn't even my uncle. We weren't really a family. We were hunting partners. I never had an actual family. I had dad but that's it. I don't know How to be a family."

"Sam I get it. I grew up in the life as well. Not in the same position as you but I understand. I want to give Dean the family he deserves. It may be too late for you but will you 51st and help me give it to Dean?"

"I guess."

"Good. I need to start dinner. What would you like?"

"I don't mind do you need help?"

"Sure." We went to the kitchen to start dinner. Dad followed to keep us company. Mary had me cut the veggies for salad while she got the chicken ready. We were having chicken, salad, and fruit salad for dinner. Mary liked to eat healthy so good for me But Not for Dad. We finished making dinner then Mary called Dean and his friends down for dinner. We ate then Aiden and Jake's parents came to pick them up. The doorbell rang and Mary went to answer it. She then came back followed by a set of parents.

"Ellen, Mike this is my fiance John and his son Sam. This is Aiden's parents Ellen and Mike. They are taking Jake home as well." Dad nodded.

"We have heard a lot about you but never met. But I haven't heard as much about you as I have John." Ellen told me.

"Probably not. I just got back from 6 months in Topeka visiting my mom and friends."

"That's cool. Now how old are you?"

"16." Ellen nodded. Then Dean, Aiden, and Jake came back down the stairs.

"Sam! Dean told me about your leg. Can I see it?" Aiden asked me.

"Um sure." I took off my brace then rolled up my pant leg.

"Wow that's a lot of scarring. And bruises." Jake commented.

"Yeah. The bruises will go away but not the scars."

"How did you get the bruises?"

"If I bump into anything or got it on something they form. It's really sensitive."

"Guys. We need to leave." Mike told the boys.

"Okay. Bye Dean! Bye everyone else!" they shouted. We waved and they left.

"Sam will you ever go back to Topeka or are you going to stay here?" Dean asked me.

"Well I have friends there so I will want to see them. But I will probably live here."

"Okay good. You can drive right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well if next year you are going to my school. The middle and high school are connected. You could drive and I wouldn't have to ride the bus."

"It's fine with me But you would have to ask your mom."

"Mom?"

"I don't mind." Mary answered.

"Yes!" I laughed along with dad.

"Well on to the house. We can go see it tomorrow morning if you are all up for it." Mary told us.

"Have you all seen it yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. All except for you. I really like it." Dean told me.

"Then why didn't you but it. It doesn't have to go by me. I can live in anything. Really in Topeka I had a 1 room apartment. We once stayed in a motel that had one bed and the carpet was disgusting so I slept on the table." I told them.

"I remember that you even had it so your leg was balanced on the counter." Dad recalled.

"Yeah."

"I wanted you to see it before we bought it." Mary told me. I shrugged.

"Well it is getting kind of late and we have the house viewing tomorrow morning so we better get going." Dad told Mary.

"Okay Well be careful and see you both in the morning." Dad hugged Mary and we left. We were at the apartment in 3 minutes. And I was heading to bed. I could Feel a headache coming on so I took 3 ibuprofen and went to bed.

When I woke up my headache was worse but I couldn't cancel so I took more ibuprofen and got ready. We left around 10 and headed to the house. I drove separately because Dad had to go to work around 11 and I was to head to the apartment or stay at Mary's. But I just wanted to head to the apartment. We pulled up to the house and it was huge! At least 3 stories tall. We walked inside and it took my breath away.

"This is what you want to buy? How?" I asked.

"We have the money and it was really cheap." Mary told me. "So the bedrooms are upstairs. It is 2 stories tall plus and attic and basement. Upstairs there is a total of 5 bedrooms. The master, Yours and Dean's, plus 2 extra. They each have their own bathroom."

"Wow!"

"Come on, I'll show you the rooms." Dean told me heading up the stairs. I made my way over there and started going up. It took me awhile but I made it.

"This will be Mom and John's room" It was huge. Bigger than my old apartment.

"This is mine and whichever one you want is your. You have 3 to choose from." Dean told me. I checked out each of them and picked the largest but they were all about the same size.

"Oh good you picked this one. I was hoping you would. It is the same size as Deans and I was planning on it being yours but thought we would let you chose. Do you like the house?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah I do. Just wasn't expecting stairs."

"I'm sorry. We can look for another house if you want."

"Oh no it's done I like it. Did dad already leave?"

"Yeah. You can come home with us if you want." Mary offered.

"Oh thanks but I am just going to head back. I have some stuff to do."

"Okay. Well we will see You soon." I nodded and left. My headache was starting to turn into a migraine so I headed to the apartment as fast as I could. When I got there I took more meds, turned off all the lights and went to bed. I didn't know how long I was in bed. I felt the nausea come in, worse. Meaning I was about to puke. I rushed into the bathroom and relieved my stomach. I curled into a ball with my leg sticking out beside the toilet and stayed there until I heard my Dad come back. He was being really loud. Probably thinking I was at Mary's house. Dad walked into the bathroom where I was, he shut the Door and turned around and saw me.

"Sam! Gosh I didn't know you were here." Dad shouted in surprise. I didn't answer or move it hurt too much.


	5. Chapter5

**So I almost forgot it was Monday. But I didn't!! Here ya go! Please Review!**

"You okay?" I again didn't answer or move.

"Sam?" I was barely able to get my hand and point to my head hoping he would understand I had a migraine. But by the movement and noise dad made plus by the light he turned on I turned back to the toilet and emptied my stomach once more.

"Sam are you okay? Migraine?" I nodded my head a little while leaning over the toilet.

"Okay" he replied immediately softening his tone. Last time this happened it wasn't pretty and he probably remembers it. Then dad's phone started ringing and He quickly left the room muffling the phone's speaker I heard him answer but then he went out in the hall. The phone had made my headache even more. I curled in a tighter ball trying to get rid of the pain.

**John POV**

I quickly went into the hallway outside the door trying to be quiet for Sam's sake. "Hello?" I asked in a whisper tone trying to be quiet.

"John! Are you home yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good I wanted to tell you that Sam didn't look great when he left today. Also was wondering if everything is okay, would you guys want to go out to dinner with us?"

"Thanks for the offer But Sam has a migraine. Depending on how he is I can go. Sometimes it's best to leave and others it's best to stay. I'll ask him, just a minute." I walked back inside and into the bathroom.

"1 or 2?" I asked Sam quietly. He held up a number 2. Meaning that he wanted me to stay.

"3 or 4?" he held up 4 fingers. We made this system a long time ago. 1 meant he wanted to be alone. 2 he wanted me here. 3 no one can come over. 4 people can come over. 5 in a lot of pain. And other numbers for other things. We also had signs for hunting mostly but other things as well. I went back out in the hall.

"I need to stay here but of you and Dean want to come over you can we just have to be quiet." I explained to Mary.

"Okay if you're sure. We can pick up some food and bring it over as well. Does Sam needs any meds or anything?"

"Well weird thing is with him, nothing works, he just has to wait it out. And we have plenty of painkillers. But thanks. See you soon?"

"Yeah heading to the car now maybe 15-20 minutes."

"Alright See you soon." I hung up Then went back to the bathroom to check on Sam. He was still curled in a ball but it was tighter than it used to be.

"Sam, Mary and Dean are coming over with food. Is that okay." I asked. He have me an okay sign. "You need anything?" Sam then made the sign that meant he didn't. Shaking or nodding his head when he had a migraine made it 10 times worse. The next thing I know there is a soft knocking at the door. I went to open it and Mary and Dean came in.

"Thank you for knocking softly and for coming."

"Your welcome. Is he any better?"

"No and probably won't be for a while."

"Hey John can I use your bathroom?" Dean asked me.

"Of course but Sam is sort of camped out in there and it is not a good idea to move him. Last time he moved his stomach rebelled against him and He puked again. But downstairs is a bathroom where you can go. Sorry."

"It's okay." Dean then made his way back downstairs.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah but this isn't the worse he has had. His mom got them as well."

"Oh how long has he had them?"

"A long time. Since he was 6 maybe? Before his leg."

"Wow. Your kid has been through a lot."

"I know and most of the time he won't let me help. He is so independent and stubborn has always been."

"Does Sam let you help when he is sick or in a lot of pain?"

"Sometimes. If he can't move or get up Then yes If he is just sick then no. He is as stubborn as I am, maybe even more. And we don't get along Because of it. And I haven't been a good father to him. Like he said he practically raised himself. His mom died and I freaked. Jane and I didn't even get along well."

"I don't know what to tell you. Sam seems really independent. Even for a 16 year old. Dean is only 13 and needs a fatherly figure in his life. Since he met you it had made a huge difference. It may be too late for Sam to realize that he has needs as a teenager. But not for Dean don't quit trying and help him as much as you can." Dean then came back in at that time.

"I should go check on Sam." I told them, Mary nodded. I walked into the bathroom where Sam was currently camped out.

"You doing any better?" I asked him. He made the sign that meant no.

"You need anything?"

"Cold cloth?" Sam asked really quietly.

"Sure. Be right back." I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get a cold washcloth for Sam. I could have gotten it in the bathroom but it would have made too much noise.

"He okay?" Mary asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Not really, he wanted a cold washcloth for his head." Mary nodded again as I got it and took it back to Sam.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Anything else? You want to go to your room? You might be more comfortable."

"Yeah." he started to get up but needed help. I practically lifted him off of the ground and set him on his good foot. Instead of trying to get him to use crutches we walked the hurt man walk. I put Sam's arm around my shoulder and neck and put mine around his. He had his leg bent at a 90 degree angle. His head was down avoiding the light from the living room. I could tell he was in pain from the expression on his face.

"Just a sec. Hang on." I told Sam, I leaned him on the counter in the bathroom and went into the living room and turned off the light. I made sure all the other lights were off as well.

"Why did you turn the lights off?" Dean asked me.

"Taking Sam to his room. Light makes the migraine worse."

"Oh okay." I smiled then went back into the bathroom. Sam was still leaned on the counter. I got him up on his good foot and positioned him the way he was before. Then we made Our way out of the bathroom and into the living room. Mary and Dean stopped their conversation and looked at us. Sam still had his head down and eyes closed. I smiled and Mary and Dean as we continued down the hall. I took him into his room and noticed that everything was still packed. But then realized that he probably wasn't here long enough to unpack. I set him in his bed and put the cloth back on his head.

"Thanks." Sam slurred.

"Your welcome. Need anything else?"

"No."

"Okay get some sleep. I'll bring your crutches in here."

"Okay." He closed his eyes once again. I left the room and got his crutches out of the bathroom and took them back to him. I then made my way back into the living room.

"He okay?" Mary asked me.

"Not really. He is more comfortable now. But I wouldn't say great."

"How often does he get these?" Mary asked.

"I don't really know. He had triggers like, intense light, really loud sounds, strong smells. Those usually just bring on headaches. But those can intensify into migraine. One thing that is common is stress. He bottles up emotions then cracks when he can't take it anymore. Typically resulting in migraines." I explained.

"We find that in a lot of patients. To fix it they just can't take on as much stuff or need to lower their caseloads. But in his case it could just be everything changing around him."

"I didn't know that could happen."

"Yeah. Well I am getting hungry instead of picking up food I got ingredients to make food. I thought spaghetti would be easy. So that's what I got."

"Of okay. We only have like 2 microwave bowls. And 3 plates. But depending on if Sam will eat or not we might be okay." I told them.

"I brought a pot and a couple plates. Because I knew what you had here. Will he eat or not?"

"I don't know. Probably not. If he doesn't feel good or in pain. Or just doesn't want to eat. It won't no matter how much I try he won't eat."

"Huh. Has he always been picky?"

"Yeah since he was born. He would only eat certain formula. He doesn't eat many greasy things either."

"He could have acid reflux. Or maybe certain foods makes him nauseous."

"Huh I guess I never thought of that. We should ask him when he is coherent."

"Yeah." Mary continued making dinner when Dean walked in.

"Hey John can I turn on the TV? I'll keep it quiet." Dean asked me.

"Sure remotes in the basket." Dean nodded and went back into the living room. Dinner was finished soon after that and Mary called Dean into the kitchen.

"Should I go see if Sam wants to eat?" She asked Me.

"Yeah You can. But talk quietly and slowly. He might respond. But if he shakes his hand side to side that means no." I explained to Mary.

"Okay be right back." She then left the room. I dishes out spaghetti onto 3 plates. She had the sauce separate. So I only put it on mine not knowing of that liked it.

"Dean you want sauce?" I asked.

"No thanks." I nodded and put spaghetti on his plate.

"Does your mom like sauce?"

"Yeah." I filled the plates and put them on the table. Mary then came back in.

"He want food?"

"He said no but has he eaten anything all day?"

"Probably not. But if you want to take him water he might drink that."

"Okay." Mary filled a glass of water and took it into Sam's room. She then came back in and sat down for dinner.

"He okay?" Dean asked Mary.

"I don't know he only said, 'water?' 'thanks' and 'no' Hopefully he gets over it soon." Dean nodded.

"He gets these every so often. Sometimes he won't even let me help. Other times he will only ask for a little help. He seemed to trust you though."

"Maybe he just needs a mother. He said before that you were like a drill sergeant. Maybe he thinks he can't let his guard down around you and maybe he can around me."

"Maybe." We continue eating.

"Hey John is Sam going to school here soon?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know it's up to him. But I think he will. And this close to the end of the school year he might decide not too."

"Okay. Next year he will go as well right?"

"If he wants to yeah."

"Awesome." We all finished eating and went into the living room.

"Hey John do you have any pictures of Jane or Sam as a baby?" Mary asked me.

"Only one a lot we left behind. Here." I showed her the picture that I keep in my wallet at all times. Sam doesn't even know I have it and he hasn't ever seen it.

"Wow he looks happy. I don't think I have seen him smile at all since I met him."

"Yeah I haven't seen him happy in a long time."

"Maybe we can fix that. He might just need a stable home life."

"Maybe."

"John does Sam have an xbox? Or a playstation?" Dean asked me.

"No we moved around too much. Plus I don't even know what those are. He doesn't watch much TV anyway always in a book or something."

"Oh okay. He can play mine when you guys get married."

"Well this had been fun. But Dean has school in the morning and I have work. Bye John. Tell Sam to get feeling better." Mary hugged me and her and Dean walked out the door. I Went to check in on Sam he was asleep so his migraine must have went down. I Went to bed soon after that. Hopefully Mary was right and we would become a happy family.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of crutches moving throughout the apartment. I got up and made my way to the living room. Sam was on the couch with a glass of water.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Still have a small headache but it is much better."

"Good. You were pretty out of it."

"All I remember is you walking in on me puking, you trying to use the bathroom. I scared you."

"Yeah but I don't get scared."

"Sure."

"Haha. I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"Yeah Well. You hungry?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I can handle heavy food."

"Okay we will get light food. What do you want?"

"Chicken?"

"Yeah I'll get a hamburger." I lead Sam out the door and we carefully made Our way down the stairs. It took a little longer than usual, Sam still wasn't feeling great. We made our way down and to the impala. I drove to the diner I was talking about. We ate then went back to the impala.

"Did you take anything for your head?" I asked Sam.

"Some ibuprofen."

"Okay still hurt?"

"Not as bad as yesterday. It's just a small headache."

"Okay. Need anything?"

"Nope." we continued driving until I pulled up to the new house.

"I thought you might like to see it again."

"Yeah that's cool. I like my room."

"Good. It's not too far from your new school but you can drive if you want. Now if you want to enroll now you can but there are only 2 weeks left of this school year."

"Okay I might not There isn't any point I might just start next year."

"Fine with me."

"Do I need to get a job?"

"If you want to be sure. But You won't have to provide for yourself like you did then. If you want extra money then sure. But Mary and I will pay bills and food. I am sorry for everything I put you through."

"It's fine. But thanks. I might get a job to help pay for college."

"You want to go don't you?"

"Yeah. I have for awhile. I want a normal life and I understand that we are getting that but I want to further my education. I may not be able to to most things that teenagers do but I try and go to college."

"Did you know that every month after you were born before your mom died, I put $100 in a bank account for you. It was for college."

"No. What did you do with the money?"

"Spent it on ammo." Sam laughed lightly. "What degree do you want to go for?"

"Masters in law."

"Law school huh?"

"Yeah. I thought someone needs to know the truth about what goes on."

"You want to be a hunter's lawyer?"

"I guess. I mean I will do other cases to. But of hunters get in a bind with the law and need a lawyer I know the truth and can hopefully help."

"That's great Sam. Your mom would be proud."

"Thanks."

"I am proud of you too. Always have been I might not have shown it much but I am. Always know that."

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry for all that I put you through."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too." I nodded, I was thinking about taking Sam to Topeka but I didn't know he was ready though. "Do you want to go to Topeka soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was thinking about going over there Saturday."

"Okay you can take the impala I'll probably be at work then go to Mary's. Is you want you can stay the weekend down there."

"I'll have to talk to my friends but they wouldn't mind."

"Awesome."

"Have you guys bought it yet?"

"Not yet. Tonight Mary and I are going to finalize it. We might need you to pick up Dean from school."

"Okay I'll need the address and time. What time are you leaving and coming back?"

"I'll get them from Mary. We are leaving about 3 and will be back probably around 5 or so."

"Okay I can do that. You guys can stay later or go out for dinner if you want. I can cook and get Dean home."

"I might take you up on that. I'll leave you money too if you want to order something or go out." Sam nodded in response. We then walked out of the new house and I drove us back to the apartment. It was 2:30 and I needed to go get Mary.

"I need to go get Mary I'll call you when I know the address and time."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter6

**School is in full gear. I'm going to end up crying at some point. So before I do. Here is the chapter! Please review!**

**Hello I updated this again because I found some mistakes front eh first one. It didn't separate some quotations from other. I think I have fixed it but Im case I missed one sorry thanks for reading please review :) **

**Sam POV**

Dad then left and headed to Mary's. I decided I would call Jess after I picked Dean up. She should be at the diner with everyone by then. Today was Monday, April 27. My birthday was on Saturday which is why I wanted to go to Topeka. I am pretty sure Dad didn't even know it We never celebrated. That phone then rang breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. Dean needs picked up at 3. And the school is on Fountain Street. You won't miss it."

"Okay Thanks dad. I'll pick him up will I need my ID?"

"Um I would bring the 18 one as well as that licence. But bring the actual one as well. You never know. I think Mary told the school that you could pick him up but Dean doesn't know. She wanted to surprise him."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Good." he then hung up. It was about 2:45 and I didn't want to be late so I headed that way. I made my way slowly down the stairs and got into the impala.

When I got to the school I was 5 minutes early. I got in the pickup line. Around 3 a lady with a clipboard came up to my window and knocked on it. I rolled it down to talk to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi I just need your ID and signature and well as who you are picking up." She handed me the clipboard.

"Well my dad's fiance's kid. Dean Campbell. Here is my ID." I handed her my actual real ID And I signed the line on the clipboard.

"Okay his Mom called and told us. You're only 16?" She asked reading my ID.

"Yeah I am starting high school here next year. I used to live in Topeka so I am finishing the school year online." I explained.

"Oh okay. The kids will be out soon." She continued going down the line of cars. Then a group of kids started coming out of the school. I didn't see Dean with these kids but people kept coming out and getting in cars. Eventually Dean walked talking to some kids. Which I recognised to be Aiden and Jake. Deans friends went to there cars. Then he spotted the impala he ran over and climbed in the front seat.

"Sam I didn't know you were picking me up!"

"It was a surprise. I didn't know until like an hour ago."

"Awesome. I love this car. Your head better?"

"Yeah. I still have a small headache but it is much better than a migraine."

"That's good. Are you dropping me off at home?"

"Well depends on what you want. Dad and Mary are finalizing the new house. That's why I picked you up. Dad also said that they might go out for dinner. So I have money if we want to go out or order something. Do you want to go to your house or the apartment?"

"Can we go to my house?"

"Sure. You don't have stairs so I'm good with it." Dean laughed.

"Nice I do have homework, do you think you could help?"

"Yeah. I can try. And for future reference if you ever need help with homework don't ask my dad."

"Okay I won't." He said laughing.

"Good. What do you want for dinner. Also do you have a way to get into your house?"

"Yes I have a key. I don't care. Pizza?"

"Sure I can call one in. What do you want on it?"

"All meat."

"Okay Just a sec." I dug out my phone And called the pizza place near us.

"Hello?" The woman on the other line asked me.

"Hi can I get a medium all meat pizza and a small chef salad?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"No that is all. Thanks."

"It will be done in 35-40 minutes."

"Thanks." She then hung up.

"Okay it will be done in about 35 minutes." I told Dean as I pulled into his driveway. Dean got out of the impala and went to the front door. I climbed out slowly and made my way to the door after Dean. Dean immediately turned on the TV and sat down to watch. I sat down in the recliner next to the couch and watched what was on the TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked him.

"_Blue Bloods_."

"Hmm never seen that. Is it good?"

"Yeah you should watch it."

"I'll see I have a lot going on." He nodded. We continued watching the show until I noticed that I had to go get the pizza.

"Hey Dean the pizzas ready I need to go get it. Do you want to come or stay?"

"I'll stay but thanks."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." I then left and picked up the pizza. I got back and we ate dinner. I helped Dean on his homework. By then Mary and Dad came back. Dad and I went home, and that was about it.

The rest of the week was about the same. But I didn't pick up Dean we usually went over to their house for dinner and dad went to work I did some online school work and looked online for jobs. Next thing I know it is the weekend. Meaning I was going to Topeka for my birthday. I was excited and ready. I was taking the impala and going by myself. I finally arrived after what seemed like forever. I went to Jackson's house which is where they play Call of Duty Friday night. I rang the doorbell and Jackson's mom answered it she hugged me then sent me downstairs to where they would be. It took a while to get down there but I made it. It was 3:00 which meant they would be here in about 15 minutes. They knew I was coming just not when. I settled into the couch and pulled out my book to pass the time. When they all got here they came down stairs and saw me.

"Sam! I didn't know you would be here!" Jess exclaimed then ran over to hug me.

"I know that's why I did it." I hugged her back. Then pleasantries went on and the Call of Duty started.

**John POV**

I was sitting in the living room at Mary's watching some show that Dean liked when my phone went off. I quickly got up and answered it since it had Bobby's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday Sam!"

"Um this is John."

"Oh sorry wrong number.

"It's fine. Wait it's Sam's birthday?"

"Yeah. You didn't know!"

"No we never celebrated it."

"JOHN!"

"I know, anyway he is in Topeka this weekend."

"Okay but tell him happy birthday for once."

"I will. How old is he?"

"You seriously don't know your kids birthday or how old he is?"

"Can't remember."

"Why does he stay with you? Come on John!"

"I'm sorry."

"Tell him that!"

"I will!"

"Okay he is 17 today. He starts senior year this fall."

"Thanks Bobby!"

"Whatever." He then hung up. I can't remember my own sons birthday. Gosh! I then decided to call Sam and tell him.

"Yeah?" He asked from the other end of the phone.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks you actually remembered."

"I won't lie so no. Bobby called me and thought it was you he said Happy Birthday. Sorry for not remembering."

"Oh it's fine."

"Good have fun see you Monday."

"Yeah." I could hear Sam's voice go down after I told him the truth. I hung up and went back into the living room where Mary was.

"Whose birthday is it?" She asked me.

"Sams."

"You didn't tell us?"

"Well I didn't know."

"JOHN! How can you not know you sons birthday?"

"I don't know we never celebrated."

"Has he ever had a birthday party?"

"When he was 1,2,3, and 4. Jane put them on."

"Okay well he is having one this year! How old is he?"

"17."

"Okay." She continued watching the show. My mind wondered what Sam was doing and how disappointed he was when I told him the truth.

**Sam POV**

My dad actually told me Happy Birthday. Granted he didn't know it was my birthday until Uncle Bobby called him, but still. I continued hanging out with my friends and playing _Call of Duty_. We ate dinner and all. I stayed the night here since everyone else was as well. I was heading back Sunday and today was friday so I had some more time. Sunday before I left I was planning on going to the diner and saying hi to Caleb.

"Sam! How are ya?"

"Good I was in town this weekend and had to come say hi."

"Well it's good you did."

"I thought so to."

"How is everything?"

"Good they get married in a couple weeks. Then we move into the new house."

"Awesome."

"Yeah." We continued talking for a little bit. But I soon had to leave to head back to Lawrence. I said my goodbyes and climbed into my car. I started heading back to the apartment. One the last gas station I went to I called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad do I need to get anything in town? I am in Lawrence now."

"Um I don't think so."

"Okay I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye." I turned off my phone and climbed carefully back into the impala. I started the car and made my way to the apartment. Parked the car next to dad's truck and grabbed my duffle. I started my trek up the stairs. My leg hurt from the weekend out so I went slow. I was planning on icing my leg and sitting with it propped up. I was tired from the drive and ready to go to bed. I finally got to the apartment and opened the door. The light was off so dad must have been asleep. I left it off and went to put my duffle in my room. But on the way through the living room my crutch hit something that I wasn't expecting and I fell. My duffle fell on top of my bad leg where the muscles were torn. But before that fell it hit my leg on the ground. My head hit the top of the couch so that hurt as well. I made an 'Uph' sound as I hit the floor. I heard an 'ouch' from what I tripped on. The lights then soon came on I didn't think I could get up so I just turned over on my back. I was breathing heavy from the fall. My Dad came into my sight over me.

"Sam you okay?" He asked. I gave him a thumbs up not trusting my voice.

"Sorry Sam I didn't know you would trip on my leg." Dean apologized.

"It's fine. I'm okay." I told him. "Why are you all here and the lights off?"

"Happy Birthday!" Mary told me.

"Oh thanks." I said surprised.

"Yeah are you sure you're okay you're kind of pale?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay just let me stay down here for a while."

"Okay."

"Sam I am really sorry!" Dean apologized once again.

"Dean it's fine trust me I've had worse." Dean nodded sadly. Dad went into the kitchen and came back with some water for me. I gladly accepted and sipped it slowly then by my surprise Dad got down on the floor with me.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked.

"Good I hung out with my friends and went to see Caleb. Played a lot of _Call of Duty_ as well."

"I'm glad you had a good time. Sorry I forgot your birthday again."

"It's fine dad really. I'm used to it." I whispered the last part under my breath so no one would hear.

"Okay well what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care whatever."

"No Sam it's your birthday weekend What do you want?" Mary pressed.

"Uh Spaghetti?"

"Sure I'll make it for you." Mary hustled off to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Hey dad you want to put my duffle in my room?"

"Yeah I'll be right back." I nodded and turned my attention to Dean.

"So what did you do this weekend?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. How old are you since your birthday was the other day?"

"17."

"Wow I want to be that old I'll finally get freedom from my mom."

"Hey don't think of it like that I always had freedom but I didn't always like it. I was left on my own a lot and when I wasn't alone I still had a lot of responsibilities."

"I guess but mom is so controlling."

"Dean my mom was never there for me. And my dad was pretty absent in my life. I used to imagine what it would have been like if my mother didn't die. I understand your dad isn't in your life and that you are connected with hunting but it's not all that fun trust me. My dad doesn't even talk about my mom and I don't have enough memories of her. What I do remember though is that they fought all the time. If she lived they probably wouldn't have been together. The worst part is that the four years of memories that I do have were mostly filled with fights and yelling then everything went downhill once again. Most of my life I have craved a normal life. And now I think I am finally getting that."

"I have always wanted a dad and I think John will be that for me."

"I hope he will. He was a sort of dad for me but I hope he does better for you. It might be too late for me but not for you."

"Thanks Sam!" I nodded at Dean then my dad came back in.

"Sam you want to try and get up?"

"Sure you help me?"

"Yeah on 3. Ready 1-2-3" He hefted me up and I leaned on him with my good leg supporting me. "Couch?" he asked I nodded at him saying yes. He practically carried me there and set me down.

"Thanks" I said already tiring out.

"No problem you want ice?"

"Yes please, I was planning on icing after coming up the stairs but definitely now."

"Okay I'll grab it want to find something on TV?"

"Yeah sure. Dean what do you want to watch?"

"Uh, I don't know, _Blue Bloods_?"

"Sure." I found it on TV and put it on. Dad came back in and handed me the ice pack and bottle of painkillers. I noticed that he gave me the heavy stuff that made me tired.

"Why the heavy, ibuprofen is fine." I asked.

"Take it you say it's not bad but I can tell. Dean does Sam look like he is in pain?" Dad told me.

"Yeah you look like it hurts."

"Now Dean that means it's really bad. He won't admit when he is in really bad pain. On a scale of 1-10 he would say this is a 3 but it's really a 7. Am I right Sam?"

"I guess fine." I took the meds and leaned back on the couch propping my leg up. Dean was sitting in the chair so Dad sat next to me on the couch. A little later Mary came in with the food she handed each of us a plate with the spaghetti.

"I figured we would eat in here tonight." She gave a loving smile and sat in the loveseat across of the couch. Dad turned on the third _Harry Potter _movie, apparently Mary is also a fan, and we watched it as a family which was new for me. Sometime in the middle I fell asleep against me dad, the painkillers must have knocked me out.


	7. Chapter7

**Alrighty here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Mary POV**

While watching _Harry Potter_ I glanced over at John and saw that Sam was asleep on him. And that John was asleep on Sam. I smiled knowing that this didn't happen very often or ever. I quietly took my phone out and took a picture of them. Dean must have heard it and looked at me I motioned over to John and Sam. He looked over and smiled, and shook his head. I got up and put a blanket over them then went back to my chair and continued watching _Harry Potter_. I knew Sam was tired because John gave him drowsy pain meds, but John must have been tried for another reason. Eventually the movie ended and Dean was asleep as well. I decided that instead of waking them all up we would just stay here for the night. I put a blanket on Dean and I went down to the floor to sleep.

**Sam POV**

I woke up and found that everyone was asleep I needed to get up and go to the bathroom but dad was asleep next to me Mary was on the floor so it would take some strategizing. I got to the point where I could stand up but I couldn't see my crutches. I didn't know where Dad put them so it looked like I would have to hop to the bathroom using the wall. I got up and got around the couch avoiding Mary and then used the couch to help guide me to the wall. Then made my way to the bathroom. After I did the same way. Making it to my bedroom. I found my crutches in there and sat in my bed, relaxing. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up to dad shaking my side.

"Wha'?"

"Hey bud it's time to get up. Are you okay?""Yeah. What time is it?""9. Mary and Dean left so it's just you and I. I have to work at noon but other then that we have a couple hours together.""Okay, what are we going to do?""Well how about we go get breakfast then I don't know.""Okay where?"

"How about this really good place on the main road?""Okay." We then left and got breakfast. I told him about my weekend. After that he dropped me off at the motel and went to work. I decided to do some of my online classes. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the door opening and Dad coming in.

"Hey Sam you ready to go shopping? Dean, you, and I are going tux shopping oh Bobby is coming as well.""Yeah but I didn't know we were going today. You didn't tell me. Wait Bobby is coming?"

"Oh sorry. Yes Bobby is coming I thought he could keep you company while I was at work and he needed something to do." I nodded and slowly go off the couch. My leg still hurt so I went slow. Once we got outside I saw Bobby's truck and Bobby.

"Bobby! I didn't know you were coming!""I know it was a surprise. Now why are ya hobblen. I know you're hurt ya always are but more today.""I tripped over Dean last night and fell. Still isn't better.""Alright then let's go." We got into the Impala I had to sit in the back with my leg on the seat. When we picked up Dean I would have to move it but now it was propped up. When we got to the shop my leg was really stiff I couldn't move it, couldn't get out of the low car by myself. Bobby and Dad had to practically lift me out of the car and Dean brought around my crutches. I felt invalid but sometimes I needed the help, all my life I have been independent but sometimes I had to let my walls down and actually ask for help. Of course none of them minded but I still felt bad.

"Wow I always thought that you would be picking me up way before I would picking you out of the car." Dad jokes.

"Shut up! Not my fault." I said back through gritted teeth.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just stiff." Dean nodded and we slowly started making our way inside. After talking with the man who was in the store we were showed to the racks and the changing room. I found a bench and sat with my leg up on the other side of it. Dad saw where and how I was and nodded at me meaning that he would just bring them over here for me to see. I waited until they brought some over and helped choose from there. Dad finally decided on some they all tried them on. They man came back and fitted them all for it. Dad decided on renting so we didn't have to buy them. After Bobby, Dean, and Dad were all fitted the man turned to me and asked if I was being fitted or not. Dad intervened and said I was I just didn't have it on yet. Then I had to get up and figure out how to put it on. On my way to put the suit on and Dad followed me.

"What do you need?""Thought you could use some help. It was hard enough for me to figure it out how to put it on. I know it will be even harder for you." I nodded and Dad helped me put the tux on and go out so I could be fitted.

"Will you have that brace off for the wedding or not?" The man asked.

"I'll have it on." He nodded and continued working. He finally finished and told me to go take it off. Dad helped me with getting out of it then we left. Bobby had me sit up front so my leg didn't get any more stiff or hurt than it was. We went to eat, then back to Mary's. She was off work and we were going over to dinner. When over there they talked about wedding stuff. Dean was bored so he took me to his room, which was upstairs (that was fun!). He showed me his video games and how they worked. We played them until we were called down again. Dad ended up coming up and carrying me bridal style down the stairs, because it was quicker and I was in a lot of pain. Bobby was trying not to laugh at the scowl on my face, Dean and Mary looked like it was the weirdest thing they had ever seen. Which it quite possibly could have. Dad finally made it down and sat me on the couch.

"Do you do that often?" Mary asked Dad.

"No he usually won't let me. But I can tell when he struggles, and he was really struggling then. The brace weighs about 20 pounds. And he weighs about 120. So he isn't that heavy." Dad told her. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Dean and Bobby followed. I went to get up thinking that we were all going in there.

"Sam sit back down!" Dad told me.

"Aren't we all going in there?"

"No, Mary is bringing the pie out and Dean and Bobby went to help. You should have told me you were in this much pain. I would have let you stay home. Or brought the heavy pain killers.""No, those make me tired and I want to be here."

"I'll be back." Dad then left and came back in with a bottle of ibuprofen. He handed me 3 pills and a glass of water. I took them and relaxed against the couch. The rest of the crew came in and served the apple pie. After I ate I started getting tired and eventually fell asleep.

**Mary POV**

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. Dean went up to his room. Bobby had gotten a call so he went outside. And John was watching Sam sleep, not in a creepy way but the loving father way.

"Is he okay? He looked like he hurt pretty bad earlier." I asked John."He will be. When he fell he must have moved his leg the wrong way and he said that in the car it got stiff. When his leg gets stiff he can't stretch it like we do. He really can't touch it at all. He thinks I gave him ibuprofen but I actually gave him his heavy duty pain killers that make him really tired. He doesn't like taking them but he needed it. He always says he's fine but he isn't. Part of that is probably my fault. I didn't believe him that it was bad when it first happened. This happens every so often, you just have to let him sleep it out or get over it. He typically won't let me help. He is so independent but he had to be. Same with his migraines. It is really bad when he actually asks for help. Half the time he wont let me in and it hurts. But I raised him to be independent so part of it is my fault.""Maybe once we all move in together it will be better." I suggested not knowing what to say. John then nodded and continued looking at Sam. "I am going to go check on Dean" I told John then I left. I went up to Deans room and he was playing video games.

"You okay bud?"

"Yeah. Going to bed soon.""Okay don't stay up too late. Sam is asleep down stairs so I don't know how long they are staying."

"Okay, is he okay?""Yeah. He was hurting and John gave him his heavy pain killers that make him tired.""Okay. I didn't mean to trip him.""I know and he knows too. It just happened and it's not your fault." Dean nodded and went back to his game. I went back down stairs to Bobby and John talking. I sat by John and started listening. Bobby was telling John about some new hunter and to never go hunting with him. Eventually there conversation ended.

"I should probably take him home." John said pointing to Sam.

"If you want he can stay here. So you wont wake him up." I offered.

"If you don't mind that might be good." I nodded and went to get him blankets. When I came back John and Bobby were about to leave."I'll be back in the morning to get him. Thank you Mary." John told me.

"It's no problem really. Dean has school in the morning and I have work so we will leave around 7:30.""Okay I'll come and get him from 7-7:30." I nodded and hugged him goodbye.


	8. Chapter8

**Only 4 more chapters after this one. For some reason my formatting has been messing up and putting all of the quotations together. I am sorry an dnot sure how to fix it besides going in and redoing it after I publish. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts, concerns, questions, problems, etc. I'm here to listen and learn. Thanks. **

**Sam POV**

Time skip to wedding-

I was trying to get into my tux after helping Dean into his. Today was my dad's wedding and after this we would move into the new house. Dean came over and helped me into my tux.

"Can you believe that in a few hours we will be brothers?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know. 6 months ago I didn't even know you and now we are going to be step-brothers." I told him. Dean nodded taking in my words.

"Dean I need you to promise me that you will take care of our parents."

"Okay but why?"

"When I turn 18 I plan on leaving. I want to go to college to get a normal life I craved growing up. I can't tell you the number of times I ran away as a kid. Dad always found me and pulled me back. When I tell Dad I am leaving and I legally can. I don't know how he will take it. He might finally realize that after I leave I won't come back. I need you to make sure he is okay. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good." Then it was our turn to go out. Dean was giving Mary away then joining Dad, Bobby, and I.

The wedding itself felt like it took forever. But it only took an hour or so. Then was the reception. After the first hour of it I went outside to get some air. I had invited Jess to the reception so I could have someone to talk to. After I was out there for about 5 minutes she joined me.

"They are cute together don't you think?"

"I don't know its weird though. He hasn't been in a relationship since my mom. It's odd. I only remember her a little it, but it's still weird."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well not really but that's what you say." Jess and I both laughed at her comment.

"What was your mom like?"

"She was nice and sweet. Would do anything for me. I was only four when she died. They lived in Topeka which is why I went there. Dad had a job and Mom stayed home with me. Mom wanted more kids but she died before they had more. She had a daughter before me. With another man. They got divorced and he got custody of her. Her name is Marissa. She is 7 years older than me. So 24 now. I only knew her for 4 years. She spent almost every weekend with us. I haven't seen Marissa in 13 years. I doubt she ever remembers me. And I have no way of getting in touch. Mom was 7 years older than Dad. 26 when Marissa was born. 33 when I was born. And 30 when her and Dad got married. I want to meet Marissa one day but I don't know if that will happen."

"What is Marissa's last name?""Um Wilson, I think. Why?"

"I am googling her. Her dads name?"

"Wesley I think." Jess nodded and showed me her phone. There was a page pulled up of addresses in Wichita, Kansas. A name of Marissa Wilson Brown showed up, she was a pretty well known anesthesiologist in the area. Jess clicked on the name and brought up a page about Marissa.

'_Dr. Marissa Wilson Brown works at Wichita Hospital. Top of her field in anesthesiology. Married to Weston Brown. Kids: Jane Eleanor Brown, Samuel Jonathan Brown, and Wesley West Brown.'_

"Wow!" I exclaimed after reading. " She remembers me and Dad and Mom."

"How do you know that?"

"Jane Eleanor is my Mom's name. Samuel is my real name and Johnathan is Dads."

"That's cool. Maybe we can call the hospital?" I nodded and Jess clicked on the phone number for the hospital, then handed me the phone.

"Wichita Hospital."

"Um Hi can I speak to Dr. Marissa Wilson Brown?"

"Just a minute." I waited and then a softer female voice came on.

"Hello this is Dr. Brown can I help you."

"Um yeah. You might not know me but my name is Sam Winchester. My mother was Jane Winchester or Wilson. I think you might be my sister."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh goodness. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"I wish I could talk more but I am at work, can I give you my cell number and you give me yours and I'll call you?"

"That sounds great." We then exchanged numbers and hung up.

"I love you Jess. Thank You so much!"

"Your welcome."

"I haven't known you for long but would you like to be my girlfriend? I was going to ask a long time ago but never got the chance."

"Yeah of course." I just talked to my sister and now I had a girlfriend. I didn't think my life could get any better. The night went on and eventually I was in bed at the apartment with a heat pack on my leg. Dad and Mary were on their honeymoon while Bobby stayed with Dean and I. They were to be gone a week.

I haven't told Dad about Marissa. I am going to when he gets back. Dean, Bobby and I have been moving in to the house. Dean was currently getting one of the last big boxes and then he and I would drive it over. He came out and put the box in the car.

"You ready to take the last load to the house?" I asked him.

"Yep." We got in the car and were on our way when he asked me a question.

"Sam how come you say house, and apartment? You never say home."

"A home is not a roof and a house. Growing up this car was my home. I never had a stereotypical 'home' so I don't call anything home. The only home I had was with my Mom. That only lasted 4 years. So I just don't like calling things home." I explained, Dean nodded still digesting my words. We finished unloading everything and went back. Dean was out of school and Dad was due back soon.

Mary and Dad had been back for 3 days now. I still haven't told him about Marissa. We had moved into the new house. I had my own room which I haven't had since I was 4. I planned on telling Dad tonight about Marissa. She had called about 4 days ago and we just talked. We had made plans to meet up tomorrow. She told me to bring my Dad. So I really had to tell him now. Not wanting to go down the stairs I texted Dad asking him to come to my room. He said he would be here soon. He then walked in.

"What do you need?"

"Um do you remember Mom's daughter? Marissa?"

"Of course why?"

"I found her and have talked to her a couple times. She wants to meet up with us tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"She is married and has 3 kids named, Jane Eleanor Brown, Samuel Jonathan Brown, and Wesley West Brown. Dad she named her kids after you, mom, and I."

"Wow. We should tell Mary." I nodded and got up. We went downstairs to find Mary and Dean watching TV."

"Everything okay?" Mary asked us.

"Yeah. Um Mary I have a half-sister. My mom had her from a previous marriage. I only knew her for a couple years. She is 24. 7 years older than me. She lives in Wichita. She wants to meet Dad and I tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. She is your sister. Why would it not be?"

"I don't know, her dad never wanted her to see me. I didn't know if you had the same opinion."

"Nope." I nodded and sat down on the loveseat. We had to get up early to make it to Wichita so I went to bed fairly early.

Dad and I got to Wichita around 10. We were to meet Marissa around 11 at a small cafe. Dad found the cafe and then we drove around for a while. At 10:45 we headed back to the cafe. Marissa was already there when we got there. She recognized Dad and waved us over.

"Sammy?" She asked.

"Marissa? Hi" I responded with.

"Hey. Have a seat." I nodded and pulled out a chair in front of her. Dad sat next to me.

"Hi John. It is really good to see you."

"You too Marissa. I missed you. I hope you know that."

"I do. If it was up to me I would have stayed with you and Mom. Sam how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Wow I still picture this little 4 year old holding his Mom's favorite flower at her funeral." I nodded taking in the new information. "What happened to your leg Sam?"

"I tore the gastrocnemius in my leg when I was 9. I have been on crutches ever since."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah but I get around okay now. How old are your kids?"

"Oh well Jane is 8, Sammy is 6, and Wesley is 2. I wanted them all to be close together. I guess you know that I named the two oldest after you guys and mom?"

"Yeah we do. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. For all I knew you guys were dead. Would you like to meet my family sometime?"

"Yes I think we would. You and your family could come over and meet ours. I remarried and have a stepson." Dad told Marissa.

"When did you get married?"

"Last week."

"Oh well congratulations. Sam any girlfriends?"

"Yeah I started dating her last week. She lives in Topeka. She actually helped me find you."

"Okay I can't believe how grown up you are."

"Sorry Marissa. I don't remember you much but I knew I had a sister."

"That's fine Sam I understand. It's hard for me too. My dad pulled me away when you needed me most. Now I see you and your all grown up. I missed over a decade of your life. I know it's not yours or my fault. But it's hard to see you now. You seem so big and mature. Mom would be proud of the person you have grown up to be. I'm proud of the person you grew up to be."

"Thanks Marissa that means a lot."

"Your welcome little bro."

"John you raised him right." When Marissa said that dad and I both sort of froze we knew that I raised myself. Dad had a little bit but the only really good father figure I had was Uncle Bobby.

"Marissa he raised himself more than I raised him. After Jane died I fell off the wagon. I never gave Sam the childhood he deserved. He didn't even get a childhood really. I'm sorry that you thought the other way." Dad told Marissa.

"Oh well Sam you did a good job. I am sorry but I need to get home. When can we meet again. I would like to have that dinner you mentioned."

"That sounds good how about next Saturday. We aren't doing anything and Mary would love to cook. Your entire family can come if you would like."

"That sounds good, Sam text me an address?"

"Yeah I will. Bye Marissa!"

"Bye guys!" She waved and left.

"Well that went well." Dad told me. I nodded and we left. We made our way home and met Mary in the living room she wanted us to tell her all about it. Between Dad and I we were able to tell the entire story, she was ecstatic about Marissa and her family coming over and was excited to cook. I texted Marissa our address and went to my room to read. I was excited from meeting my sister and could barely sleep that night.

After Mary had planned the meal we sat around and didn't do much. Mary and Dad shared a look then Mary started to speak.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been looking into some stuff and found a doctor who does surgery on torn muscles. With my insurance we will be able to do this surgery. Would you like to have it done so you can walk again?" Mary asked me. I was shocked and looked at my father who was nodding at me.

"Um, well yeah I would. I didn't think it was possible."

"Maybe you weren't looking into the right doctor. The Lawrence hospital in pretty small and the doctor who does this is in Wichita. So it would be up there and we would take you home and about once a week you would have to go up there. You wouldn't be able to drive for a while and it is about a 3 month recovery time. If we did it soon then you wouldn't miss as much school if you go for your senior year."

"Yeah I would like that, can we do it?"

"Yeah I can call the doctor tomorrow and set up an appointment."

"Okay Thank You!"

"Your welcome Sam." Dean was just smiling like he knew it was going to happen. I then texted my girlfriend, Jess.

Me - Guess What?!

Jess - _What!? Should I be nervous?_

Me - No. Mary is putting me on her insurance. And now they found a doctor who does the surgery that I need for my leg. Mary is contacting the surgeon tomorrow.

Jess - _Oh my gosh! Thats awesome can I tell the others?_

Me - Yeah you can.

Jess - _Okay I'll tell them I am so happy for you! Have you met your sister yet?_

Me - Yeah I met her today and she is coming for dinner next week with her family.

Jess - _Thats awesome! I gotta go but good luck TTYL!_

MONDAY

Mary called the surgeon and he had time to meet that afternoon. So Dad, Mary, Dean, and I loaded into the car and made our way to Wichita. They called us into the consult room pretty early and the surgeon came in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. White. I am guessing your Sam?" He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and nodded.

"So can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay so I tore my gastrocnemius and soleus. The soleus went under the gastrocnemius. The soleus healed over the gastrocnemius and some other muscles. The gastrocnemius never healed correctly. I have been on crutches ever since and if I jostle my leg to much it hurts very badly which is why I have this brace. My leg bruises very easily, and I can't bear any weight on it." I explained.

"Okay can I see your leg?" I nodded and Dad helped me get the brace off. We got it off and showed my leg to the doctor. He examined my leg, and made notes on a piece of paper. "I want to get some MRI's to see what all is torn and how it healed. I want to try and get this done as soon as possible. If all goes as planned and we can get the game plan I want to do surgery within 3 weeks. We can get those MRI's now if it's okay with your parents?" I looked to Mary and Dad, they nodded and the doctor led me out the door. We went to the room and did the MRI which I did not like. It made me kind of claustrophobic. We got back to the room and sat with Dad.

"I didn't think they would do it so soon." Dad said.

"I thought so too but I mean the sooner the better." Mary responded with. I nodded and laid back against the chair. The doctor came back in a few minutes later.

"So I have looked at the MRI and it looks like it will be quite the extensive surgery. Possibly 4-5 hours. I have a couple of days open because this is an unusual surgery and most of the surgeries I do are not like this one. You will need lots of recovery time. You won't be able to put any weight on your leg for at least a month or probably more. We have to go in and cut your muscles apart and sew them back together the right way. Now we might have to take some out if they are too badly damaged. If needed we will go in to your other leg and harvest some of that muscle. You are only 17 so technically this could affect your entire life but there is a better chance of this working then it not. Now we just need to schedule a date. I have 3 dates open. Tuesday of next week, Tuesday in 3 weeks, or this Thursday. Which works for you?"

"Um not Thursday. What about Tuesday of next week?" I asked.

"That's fine with us. I can take vacation days on Tuesday and the rest of that week to stay home with him." Dad offered.

"Okay I can take the next week if needed. And I will take off Tuesday." Mary offered. Dad nodded and told the doctor Tuesday will work. We leave the hospital after working out the details before we leave though I see if Marissa is working but she had today off. We got in the car and headed home.

"So if Sam is having surgery and both John and Mom are taking off work to go do I get too?" Dean asked.

"Well it will be really boring in the waiting room for hours on end. But if you really want to be here I think it would be okay." Mary told Dean.

"Then I want to be with you guys." Dean said.

"Alright then I guess you can." Mary told him. We continued the drove home. I was excited but nervous for next week. In a couple months I would walk like normal. Since I haven't walked normally in 8 years I would have to re-learn to walk. But I was ready to do it. I was surprised my father agreed but Mary had something to do with it I believe. I texted Jess and explained what all was going to happen and when the surgery was scheduled. I was planning on telling Marissa when she was coming over on Saturday. I was ready to see my sister again and was ready to move on with my life. I was going to go to college and get a good job. We got home that night and made plans for the next week. We were going to move my bed and things downstairs for a while. There was an office downstairs that we haven't done anything with yet so we were going to set me up in there. We were all going to the hospital on Tuesday of next week for my surgery. I was kind of surprised that they were all coming. We didn't know if I would be staying overnight at the hospital or not. I was ready for this to happen and was ready to get out. I am very independent so relying on others is always hard for me but this might be good in more than one way.

**TIME-SKIP-TO-SATURDAY**

Marissa came over with her 3 kids and husband. We were all in the living room about to do introductions.

"Okay Marissa this is Dean my step-brother and Mary my step-mother. And you know Dad." I introduced, Marissa nodded.

"Okay guys this is Sam my brother, his father John. Then John's wife Mary, and her son Dean. You are related to Sam but not really anyone else. Sam this is Jane, Sammy, and Wesley," she pointed to each kid, "then my husband Weston or you can call him West." Marissa introduced. Then Jane whispered something to Marissa which made her laugh. "You can call Sam, Uncle Sam, if you want guys." She said while laughing. I smiled and laughed a little too.

"Sam didn't you have something to share?" Dad asked me.

"Oh yeah. So next week I am having surgery on my leg to fix it." I told Marissa.

"Really? That's awesome Sam I am really happy for you!" I smiled then we went to eat dinner which Mary said was done. Our table is a rectangle so Dad sat at one end, Mary next to him. Then Dean. All of Marissa's kids sat between her and West. I sat across from Marissa. We ate dinner and talked quietly, different jobs, funny stories. Marissa's kids were very quiet. After dinner Sammy came up to me.

"We has the same name." He told me.

"I know we do. Your middle name is the same as my Dad's as well." His eyes got bigger when I told him that. Apparently Sammy took a liking to me because he didn't leave my side for most of the night. Jane eventually started to come around me Wesley stayed by his parents but he is 2. Dean had old hot wheels so he got them out for the kids to play with. Eventually Dean, Dad, and West were all talking about cars. Mary had started playing with the kids and I was talking to Marissa. I showed her pictures of Jess and we just talked. We had 13 years of stuff to catch up on. I explained some of what all happened and she told me about her life after Mom died. She brought pictures of us when we were little, I saw my mother in them and just stared at some of them. Marissa told me stories of when we were little I just smiled and listened. Around 7 they left for there home. We cleaned up then, went to bed as we were all tired.


	9. Chapter9

**I have a job shadow tomorrow and I'm super excited!!!! Well here's the chapter. Please review they make my day!!**

**TIME-SKIP-TO-TUESDAY**

We got up early and made it to Wichita. I got prepped and was in the room before they came to get me. Dad was with me. Mary and Dean were in the waiting room. We were about to meet with the anesthesiologist to discuss the pain management course. In walked my sister.

"Hello I am Doctor Brown and I am the anesthesiologist assigned to your case." She didn't look up for her clipboard to see it was me.

"Hey Marissa." Then she looked up to see me in bed.

"Sam! I guess I didn't read your name just the case. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Okay well are there any medications you are allergic to?"

"Not that we know of." Dad told her.

"Okay is your pain tolerance high or low?"

"Very high. When he says 4 its an 8." Dad told her as I scowled.

"Alright Sam you have to be honest with us on pain. I know you and you are stubborn, so you need to tell us if you are in any pain." Marissa told me sternly. I nodded and she continued talking.

"Are you ready for this Sam?"

"Yeah I am." Marissa nodded.

"Okay so I will be in the operating room with you and will be the PA ( physician anesthesiologist) over your case. I will get to see you all loopy after surgery too. So a win win. The surgery will take approximately 5 hours. It will take you a while to wake up from the anesthetic depending on how much I have to give you, since you have a high pain tolerance it is proven that those type of people need more so it may take longer to wake. If you need anything just hit the call button. I think they want to keep you overnight because this is an intense surgery and you are a minor. They may even keep you a few extra days depending on how much pain you are in and how you react to certain medicines. Have you ever had any other surgeries?"

"When I was 13 for my gallbladder."

"Okay but no reactions to the medicine correct?"

"Nope he was just really loopy. Kept talking about the car." Dad told her. Marissa started laughing and I am pretty sure my face was bright red. The surgeon came in and talked to Dad. Then Dad left and wished me good luck. They put a mask on me then I was out.

**John POV**

They took Sam back and I joined Mary and Dean in the waiting room. It was going to be awhile and we had not had breakfast yet so we all left and went to get some breakfast. I knew Sam was excited but I was nervous. These next few months were going to be interesting. Sam can be moody and grumpy when he in pain or held up too much. I was going to let him have friends over while he was recovering since he wouldn't be able to drive and he would be stuck at home. Mary, Dean, and I all brough things to do since it would be a while. Since they were keeping Sam overnight we decided to get a hotel so Mary and Dean went home to get some of our stuff while I sat in the waiting room. I talked to a few other Dads who were waiting on their kids to come out of surgery. Most were quick surgerys but they probably felt like it took forever. Since I was waiting I decided to ask the nurse if they could prescribe anything for Sam's migraines. She took me to an off duty doctor and I sat down with him.

"What kind of migraines does he have. Stress, lack of sleep, or just migraines?"

"Just migraines but they can be induced by stress or lack of sleep. Is there anything you can prescribe for him to help?"

"Yes we can try this medicine and see how it works. I'll prescribe the one I want to try then if it doesn't work come back with Samuel." I thanked him and went back to the waiting room.

Eventually Mary and Dean returned. A while later the surgeon and Marissa came out and told us we could go back and see Sam. The surgeon gave a quick summary of what they did. All in all it worked. Then Marissa lead us back to Sam. Since she is his sister and the anesthesiologist. She said they had to give him a lot of anaesthesia but he should be awake soon and that when he wakes we need to press the call button for the nurse to come in, Marissa would be paged and would come in later to check all meds. When we got to Sam's room his leg was suspended above his head. It was in a white cast so the muscles could heal correctly and he wouldn't jostle it too much. Sam had an oxygen canal in his nose and his head was slightly off the pillow he also had some drool coming from his mouth. He looked like his mother when he slept. When he eventually woke up he was very groggy. I pressed the button as I was sitting next to him.

"Dad?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah Sam I'm here."

"D'ay gave me da' goooo'd stuff." He exclaimed.

"I know they did. You in any pain?"

"Noppe. Can't feell' a' thing." He smiled at that which made me laugh. Mary was smiling at our interaction and Dean was snoring beside her.

"When we bustin out?" Sam asked me.

"We aren't busting out this time Sam."

"Why?"

"Because this was planned remember?"

"Oh yeah. Can we go fight a monster when were done?"

"No Sam remember we left that life?"

"Oh yeah. I want Bones back."

"Who's Bones?""My dog."

"Sam you never had a dog."

"Yeah I did. Member when I ran away at 14 I think. I had a dog named Bones."

"Yes I do. You never told me that."

"Oh, I don't think I was supposed too. You were mad. You gave me a bruise member. Right here." Sam pointed to his left cheek. I hung my head in shame as I remembered what I did. Then the nurse and Marissa came in.

"I see your awake Sam." Marissa said as the nurse checked his vitals.

"Yeps I is. I want a cheeseburger." Marissa laughed.

"Well here soon you can have a cheeseburger. Are you in any pain?"

"Nope." Sam said popping the 'p'.

"Good. You probably will be once the anesthetic wears off if you need anything have the nurse page me." I nodded as Sam started making faces at Marissa. She laughed once more, "In an hour he can eat whatever he wants." She told me, I nodded and she left.

"Daaaaaaaddddd I want food!" Sam told me.

"Not yet. In an hour you heard your sister."

"Ugh! Please?"

"No Sam." I said pulling out a stern voice then Sam started pouting like a 5 year old. I laughed and looked over at Mary and Dean who was asleep on her lap. "Guessing he was tired?"

"Apparently so." She said laughing. Then the sound of Sam's bed started. I looked over and saw that he found the buttons on the bed that make it move so he was playing with them. He started laughing then that caused Mary and I to laugh. He was so carefree. All the stress that normally weighs him down was gone and he looked like a little kid. Mary and I started talking about nothing really while Sam watched TV and Dean was asleep. The anesthetic wore off and Sam was becoming more lucid. Dean had woken up in time to see funny Sam before the anesthetic wore off. It was past an hour so Sam could eat but he didn't want to I was guessing he was nauseous or in pain so I pressed the call button. A nurse came in to see what we needed.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um his anesthetic is wearing off." I told her.

"Alright I will page Dr. Brown." She then left. A couple minutes later Marissa came in.

"Alright Sam truth time are you in pain?"

"A little." He said moodily.

"Sam."

"Fine it's throbbing and hurts pretty bad."

"Thank you now was that so bad?" Marissa asked in her mom voice.

"No." Sam replied in a little kid voice. Marissa laughed then put some new medicine into his IV.

"Are you nauseous?"

"Yeah. I think the throbbing in my leg is upsetting my stomach."

"Okay I can get the nurse to add some anti-nausea meds." Sam nodded in response. "Alright well visiting hours end here soon and my shift is over so I am going home to my children who will love to hear funny Uncle Sam stories. So goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Marissa waved and left. Sam looked exhausted so I told him to go to bed and we would go back to the motel. We left Sam and went to get some rest.

We headed to the hospital around 9 am. The doctor said that if all went well today we could take Sam home tomorrow. I knew Sam was ready, he hated hospitals. We got to the hospital and Marissa was in the room with Sam. He was in bed with his niece and nephews around him. Marissa noticed us and came over to the door.

"I hope you don't mind. The kids wanted to see him. And I couldn't say no. He has had his meds and says he feels fine. If all goes well we can discharge him tomorrow. I have to go start my shift. If you get tired of the kids their daycare is downstairs. If not West will be here at noon to take Jane to kindergarten and he can take them as well." Marissa told us then left after Mary told her she would take the kids.

"You doing okay Sam?" I asked him as Wesley was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired of being stuck here."

"You have been here for one day." Dean pointed out.

"I know I don't stay in one place long." Sam said irritated.

"Okay then. Soon you'll be at home." Dean told him and Sam nodded. Wesley started to squirm and almost hit Sam in a very sensitive place but I scooped him up before he could which Sam was grateful for. Dean has brought some cards so he and Sam played cards while Mary and I manned the kids. Sam won every time from his knowledge of hustling pool and poker. They played until the nurse came in to give Sam more meds and check his vitals. West came in later and took his children he thanked us then left. Sam's surgeon came in and told us that we could take Sam home tomorrow morning. Sam was excited to get out of the hospital.

Time passed and now we were on our way home. Sam had to keep his leg propped up and he couldn't bend it so Sam was in the back with his leg on the seat. Dean was squished between Mary and the door. Dean jokenly complained on the way home while Sam was saying how much room he had. Which he didn't have much because he was so tall. We were in the impala so it was like old times with Sam laid out in the back seat. We got home and got Sam situated in his bed with his leg propped up. He hasn't eaten much since he had surgery so Mary made him eat some soup then he fell asleep. Dean went up to his room to play video games. I was off work this week and Mary if needed she could take the next week off. If Sam would be okay by himself Mary was to go to work. Dean was off of school so he was home as well. Mary and I watched some TV.

"DAD!" Sam called from his room down the hall. I got up and made my way there.

"Yeah?"

"Can Jess, Barry, Chrissy, and Jackson come over tomorrow?"

"I suppose so. Are they driving down to see you?"

"Yeah. Jess says they all miss me and want to come see me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. It's just you and me, Dean is going to a friends house and Mary is at work. So if you feel alright I don't see a problem with it."

"Okay thanks Dad." I nodded then left. I went to the living room where Mary was and told her. Hopefully after Sam healed he would be the teenager he should be. Not the stressed out teen adult I had made him be. When he was in Topeka he was able to be himself but he did live by himself with the help of Caleb. I almost left him to live with Bobby a couple times but ended up keeping him with me. Sam knew a lot more than he told me about. He is so smart I don't know how to keep up.


	10. Chapter10

**So uhh I sort of forgot to update last week. Soo sorry. I have been super busy and have not had like any free time at all. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy please review!!**

**TIME-SKIP-TO-AUGUST**

Sam healed slowly and couldn't wait to get back to walking and driving. By the time school rolled around he could walk with his crutches like he did before his surgery. He is a senior this year and I know he has big plans for his future. I'm not to sure about it.

**Sam POV**

School started August 5 and I could only go half day which made me very mad. Mary and Dad didn't want me to push myself when really I was fine. I had been relearning to walk. I still couldn't put all of my weight on my leg. The muscles healed nicely and the staples had come out. I just had to stay off of my leg for awhile. I still couldn't drive but the hospital said I can in a couple weeks. My teachers were all good with my condition and only being in there classes every so often. I had all but 3 of the high school credits I needed so I only needed to be in 2 classes. But I had a full day schedule. On Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays I had AP Literature, Calculus, Government, and political science in the afternoon. On Tuesday and Thursday I had Anatomy, sociology, psychology, and art in the morning. I needed my fine arts credit so I had to take art. I had to take an english and math, and government. Then the rest were my choice. Those subjects will help me in my lawyer career I want to pursue. Dean thinks I am crazy for taking all of these classes when I really don't need to. I technically need a PE credit but because of my injury I won't be able to do much this year, physically. I would love to be in the weightlifting class but I physically can't. At school the doctor wants me to be in a wheelchair. Dad found out that I would ditch the chair and use my crutches so he took my crutches away when I am at school. Dean thinks it's cool and he wants to help but I am very independent so it's hard for me to accept help from others. Jess has visited a couple times and has helped me with anything I need. I made a couple friends at school but since I am only there half day it's hard. The doctor said that is all goes well I should be able to attend full day next month. My schedule will be all my classes combined. I am ready to get back to a normal schedule. I have a couple friends at this school. But we aren't as close as I am with my friends for Topeka. Jess and I are still together 2 months now.

**TIME-SKIP-TO-THE-NEXT-MONTH**

I was released to go to school full day and the first day was absolutely exhausting. Throughout the week though I got more used to going to school and eventually wasn't as tired. Dad and Mary understood me leaving to my room and sleeping a lot. I was still on crutches and had to use the wheelchair at school. As soon as Dad dropped Dean and I off he would snatch my crutches when I got situated in the wheelchair. He was dropping us off and picking us up until I got my license back. It would be another couple months until I could drive. I was going to physical therapy every other day and was starting to put weight on my leg just not a lot. Every other Saturday Jess would come and we would hang out. I sent in my application to Stanford college. I doubt I'll get in but I still want to try. I didn't tell anyone and sent the return address to Jess's house as she said I could. She's supposed to call me if I get anything back. She applied too and will probably get in.

**TIME-SKIP-TO-DECEMBER**

I wasn't on crutches anymore. Just a brace that I could walk in. For a while I had a cane to help but I got rid of that about a month ago. I could drive as of October. And was healing very well. But I still have a limp and might always will. The muscles were completely healed together but I couldn't walk long distances or run I could barely do stairs without crutches. We kept my crutches for if anyone needed them or on my bad days I needed them or up and down stairs. We only had a week left of school and finals were crammed into 2 days. I was stressed to say. Mary was noticing that I was hardly eating and tried to get me to eat more. It wasn't working. I woke up with a migraine this morning and still went to school which was a bad idea. By 2nd period I was in the nurse's office with the lights off and a bucket next to my head. My dad was on his way from work to take me home. My dad finally came and gave me my sunglasses to put on. He signed me out and we left. In the truck I had my coat over my eyes and earplugs in my ears. Dad kept the earplugs in the truck for when I had migraines. We finally got home and I went straight to the bathroom to throw up, which hurt my head even more. Dad brought my new migraine meds to me and I took them. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor since my meds seemed to knock me out.


	11. Chapter11

**2 more after this one! Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Dean POV**

After school I went to Sam's locker where I meet him after school. After standing their for 5 minutes one of his friends came up to me.

"Dean right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mark one of Sam's friends. You looking for Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well he left in 3rd period. Had a bad headache from what I could tell."

"Oh okay. Can I borrow your phone to call John?"

"Yeah here." I accepted the phone and punched in John's number.

"Hello?" He answered in a whisper.

"John it's Dean. Mark said Sam went home. How am I supposed to get there as well?"

"I'm sorry. I picked Sam up. I'll be there soon. Go to the office and I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay thanks." I ended the call and handed the phone to Mark. Thanked him then went to the office. John picked me up and we went to the store.

"I thought we were going home?"

"We will after I grab some supplies."

"What do we need?"

"Some pain relievers and fever reducer. Plus some Gatorade."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Sam has a migraine and a fever. I am pretty sure he is coming down with that bug you had last week."

"Oh sorry."

"Not your fault. Sam usually doesn't get sick but with the stress of finals, not sleeping well, and not eating right probably helped bring it on." I nodded. We went in the store and grabbed what Sam needed, then went home. When we walked in all the lights in the house were off and feet were sticking out of the bathroom is the hall. John quietly walked to the bathroom and looked in. He came out smiling motioned me into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Since he's sleeping for now yes. But earlier no and probably later no. He has a migraine so we can't be too loud. I gave him some heavy pain killers so he sacked out and I don't want to make him move since it sometimes makes his head worse." John explained. I nodded and quietly went up to my room. When I came back down for dinner 2 hours later, Sam was still asleep in the bathroom. I stayed out in the living room until bed. Tomorrow was a school day and the first day of finals. Sam started to stir in the bathroom and he stumbled out his eyes half open and hands on his temples. John got up and went straight to him whispering. Then led Sam towards the kitchen the lights were off in there and I didn't see them go back on. About 10 minutes later Sam goes to his downstairs room and I assume he goes to bed. John joins us once again in the living room.

"How is he?" Mom asks him.

"I don't know he won't say much. Says he's going to school tomorrow but I don't think so."

"How am I getting there if Sam doesn't go?"

"I'll drop you off on my way to work. Sam can stay by himself so I can still go to work." I nodded and went to bed.

The next day Sam went to school. He was still sick, had a fever and throbbing headache, but he still went. I thought he was crazy. Ended up that as soon as his last final was over he went home. We had finals 2-4-6 today and Sam drove home after he finished. Apparently John gave him permission and I was to ride the bus home. I came home to find Sam crashed in his room and no one else home.

The next day was the same thing. Sam's sickness lasted 3 days total and by the second day of winter break Sam was fine. If I learned anything it's that you have to leave him alone when he's sick. Like John said he is very independent.

Christmas is 2 days away. I'm excited because I have always loved Christmas. John and Sam hardly seem to know that it's coming up. We were at dinner when Sam asked a question that took my mom and I's breath away.

"So since we are off school and I haven't seen Jessica in a few weeks could I go up for a couple days? I'm thinking leave tomorrow and be back the 27."

"Sure Sam that's fine." John told him.

"WHAT?! That's over Christmas!" Mom exclaimed.

"Okay?"

"Okay?! It's Christmas! We are supposed to be together as a family."

"I've never had that. I mean we had a little bit of Christmas before Mom died but after that I just look forward to sleep."

"Well that's going to change. We will have a family Christmas this year and you can see Jessica after the 27th."

"Fine." Sam sounded really mad but I guess he never really had it before so he didn't know what Christmas is about. This Christmas was going to be interesting.

**Time-Skip-to-Christmas-Eve**

We put up the Christmas tree like we did every Christmas Eve and decorated. Mom and I did most of it as John and Sam watched. But when we decorated the outside it was just John and I. The tree had a lot of presents under it. Which Sam seemed surprised that a lot had his name on it. Finally it was time to go to bed. I went willingly but Sam not so much. Finally we all went to bed.

I woke up early the next day. Around 8am. I ran downstairs to see everyone but Sam in the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?"

"Bed. He hasn't gotten up yet." John explained. I nodded in regards then asked if I could wake him up. They agreed and I headed back upstairs.

"Sam?" I shook him awake.

"What Dean?"

"It's Christmas! Come in we have presents to open!"

"Oh alright. Grab my brace and crutches will ya?"

"Yeah here."

"Thanks." Sam got up with the help of his crutches and we slowly made our way downstairs. Mom and John were in the living room with the tree.

"Sam your leg bothering you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. It's hurting today." She nodded was Sam lowered himself to the floor. I passed out the presents and we started to open them. I saw a small package wrapped in comic book paper on top so I chose it to open first. Inside was an amulet.

"My Uncle Bobby gave that to me a long time ago, to give my Dad I never did but I thought you would like it. He said it's really special."

"I love it thanks." I put it on and it gave me a sort of an energy.

"It looks good Dean." Mom complimented.

"Thanks mom." I continued opening presents and noticed Sam wasn't opening his pile.

"Sam you know you can open those don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah I know."

"Then why aren't you?" He shrugged his shoulders then picked up a little present and peeled off the paper it was a gas card.

"So it's cheaper to come home from college" mom told him. Sam nodded and thanked her. John almost looked shocked at the mention of college for Sam. Sam continued opening as did the rest of us until there were no more. After presents we watched the annual Christmas movie.

Sam seemed really quiet and distant throughout the 3 allotted celebrating days. On the 28th he was gone before I was even awake.


	12. Chapter12

**Second to last chapter!! I hope you enjoy this. I kinda like it and think it's my best piece. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Sam POV**

I woke up around 6am to get to Topeka early. I left a note on my bedroom door on when I left and where I was going. On the day we got out of school I got a text from Jess saying that our letters from Stanford came in. She opened hers and she got in. But we don't know about mine. I had my brace on and took my crutches with me in case I needed them. I had a bag packed for a week. I would be staying with Barry while I was in Topeka. I was super excited but also nervous about the letter. Jess said I would get in but I had my doubts. Only my Topeka family knew about Stanford I hadn't said anything to anyone else. I was excited but nervous eat the same time.

I finally arrived and made my way to Jess's house. I texted her that I was in front of the house. I got out of the car and made my way to her front door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey babe." She called to me.

"Hey." I answered and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Better now that your here." I smiled to her response. "Let's go inside I have coffee waiting and a letter for you." I nodded and followed her inside. We sat on the couch with 2 steaming cups of coffee. Jess handed me my letter and I slowly opened it. I pulled out the letter with ease and read,

_Dear Mr. Samuel Winchester,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Stanford University. With your exceptional grades and high SAT scores we have granted you a four year full ride scholarship. We look forward to your arrival. Please give us your acceptance response by May 23. _

_Sincerely,_

_The board at Stanford University _

"I got in!"

"I knew it! Congrats Sam."

"Thanks. We can go together. I also got a full ride scholarship for four years."

"That's amazing!" Jess hugged me and kissed my cheek. I knew I couldn't tell my Dad until closer to the date but I knew I was going whether he liked it or not. "How do you think your dad will take it?"

"Not well. I probably won't tell him until I have to go to college."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yeah. My life's a mess." Jess just stared at me.

"It will get better. Once we are in California together." I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. Eventually we fell asleep or I did. I woke up to Jess's father watching TV in the living room and my phone ringing. I glanced at the phone and saw that it was my father. I leaned Jess against the couch and excused myself to outside to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. Did you get to Topeka okay?" I was kinda surprised he cared that much.

"Yeah I got here about an hour ago."

"That's good. I'll talk to you later. When will you be home?"

"I'll be home January 3rd."

"Okay see you then." Conversations with my dad never lasted long and were always straight to the point. Conversations with Mary were longer and more fluff was added. I headed back inside to find Jess awake and talking to her dad. She noticed me and turned to smile at me. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. We all sat comfortably watching the TV set for a while. Jess's mom eventually wondered in along with her 2 older brothers and you her sister. They all seemed happy to see me which was good. I think they see me as a part of the family already. Which is something I'm not used too. But I think it's a good thing. The day went on and eventually Jess and I headed to Barry's to meet the rest of the gang to exchange Christmas presents and to spend time together. They were surprised that I didn't have my crutches and happy for me. I told them the news about Stanford. They already knew about Jess getting in. I had about 7 months to tell Dad that I got into Stanford and I was planning to wait until the last minute to tell him.


	13. Chapter13

**Okay so this is the last chapter! It's kinda short. I'm sorry about the delay. I got really busy and totally spaced updating. Please tell me your though and ideas. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

The rest of my trip to Topeka went great and eventually it was time for me to go back to Lawrence. I wasn't necessarily happy about it but I knew I needed too. School started back in a couple days. I hadn't needed my crutches all week which was good but I'm glad I brought them with me as I fell on the ice at a gas station. When I returned to the house my leg was very stiff and hard to walk on so once again I relied on my crutches to get me into the house.

"Sam are you okay?" Mary asked when he saw me on the crutches.

"Yeah I'm good. Just fell and now my leg is all stiff.""Okay no tenderness? Or swelling? They said you could pull the stitches after surgery.""Really I'm good. And they said the muscle has healed all the way." Mary nodded. I got my bag out of my car and took it up to my room then went back down stairs. Mary wanted to know all about my trip so I told her and she seemed thrilled for me. I had left out the thing about Stanford but would have to call them soon to let them know I would be attending. I wondered how my Dad would handle it but I hoped for the best now that he had Mary. They seemed happy and I was glad.

**Time Skip to June/Graduation**

Graduation was here. Mary was throwing me a graduation party which I thought was unnecessary but she insisted. Jess and the gang from Topeka, their graduation was last week I drove down and celebrated with them. Now it was my turn they had all come down last night and stayed with us. I hadn't had trouble with my leg for a few months now. People had asked me about college and I eventually had to tell Dad and Mary about my Stanford acception. Mary was thrilled Dad stayed quiet. But that evening he came up to my room and congratulated me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bud." Dad comes into my room._

"_Hey"_

"_I'm really proud of you getting into Stanford. Never thought a son of mine would be so darn smart. Your mother would be very proud of you."_"_Thanks Dad. That really means a lot." He nodded._

"_I'm sorry for how I treated you growing up but every day you make me even more proud to call you my son. I'm sorry for all I've put you through."_"_Its alright thats in the past. But when I leave don't freak out. Keep this family. A lot of people don't get another chance but you did. Take care of them."_"_I will. And I expect you to call me and come visit when you can."_"_I'll see. Probably not weekends though I'll be too far away but I might be able to swing breaks."_"_I'll look forward to them."_

_End of flashback_

Graduation went well and eventually it was time for me to leave. Dad had gotten me a new car so the impala stayed with him. My car was newer and better for driving to California with. I said my goodbyes and drove off. Looking in the rear view mirror at my family, my home, I saw Mary crying, my Dad holding her and waving, a lone tear traveling down his face. Dean looked sad and was also waving. I had promised that I would call and visit when I could. Dean had taken that to heart. Mary had said when Dean had fall break they would come visit. I looked forward to it. But also very excited to start this new life of mine. Leave my pain behind and head off to my life. Jess was already at Stanford. Her parents took her and they would be there when I got there. They offered to help move me in. With all I've been though I guess some injuries are Semi-Permanent.

**That is it! Thank you all so much. This is ****probably**** the longest time I've ever written. Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
